Akatsuki Nonton
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Discontinued, karena melenceng dari Naruto. Gomen buat yang nungguin update-annya...
1. Rayuan gombal yang menyiksa?

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, mohon maaf karena udah gunain karakter original sensei tanpa ijin, apalagi saya sudah parodi-in menjadi 179,9 derajat... Juga mbak Stephanie Meyer yang sampai sekarang novelnya masih dijadiin bahan pembicaraan gossip girls di berbagai penjuru dunia, mohon maaf karena sudah menjadikan cerita yang Anda buat sebagai referensi untuk fic ini...

**Warning:** Bagi yang nggak suka parodi, tolong jangan baca cerita ini karena isinya parodi semua. Kalau masih ngotot, ya udah... Jangan bilang saya nggak memperingati kalian. Hati-hati, karena kalau baca bakal bingung, karena bahasanya campur-campur. Dari nggak baku, pindah ke baby-talk, terus ke baku, dll. Asal bisa ngikutin sih nggak masalah. Cerita terlalu lebay dan gaje, plus jayus.

* * *

Akatsuki heboh. Mereka gembar-gembor ngeliat koran 'Konoha Pos' tahun lalu.

"Wah, gimana nih??!! Kita belum nonton 'Toilet' kok gambarnya mengecil, yah??!!", Hidan histeris.

"Mengecil gimana, un?? Perasaan gue kok sama aja, sih?", Deidara ngeliat koran kemaren, bandingin gambar film 'Toilet' hari ini sama kemaren.

"Jelas mengecil, lah!!! Lo liat nih, tahun lalu minus satu hari gambarnya ukuran 5 x 7 cm, yang ini (tahun lalu, red) 4,999 x 6,999 cm!!! Beda kan??!!", Itachi jawab sambil gaya nerd, geek, culun, cupu, atau apa aja lah, dan pake kacamata yang dia curi dari Kabuto.

"Lo tau dari mana, un???"

"Dari... PENGGARIS SKALA INI!!!!!!" (backsound: TEREEEENNNGGG!!!!) Itachi ngeluarin penggaris skala dari balik jubah Akatsuki-nya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain jadi 'blinking eyes', memandangi penggaris skala yang berkilauan dengan hebatnya. Bibir mereka membentuk donat semua.

Pein, yang sadar duluan, mengakhiri adegan mengharukan tadi.

"Ehm, terus kenapa emangnya kalau gambarnya jadi kecil?", tanya Pein.

"Yah, itu kan berarti kesempatan buat nonton filmnya di bioskop tambah tipis, karena biasanya film-film yang gambarnya kecil berarti udah mau ilang dari bioskop", jelas Kisame sok pinter.

"Terus kenapa kalau kesempatan nonton di bioskopnya berkurang? Kan kita bisa beli DVD-nya dari toko", Kakuzu ngasih saran, tentu aja buat menghemat duit.

"Kan seruan di bioskop, un. Gambarnya lebih jelas, lebih gede, blablabla...", Deidara nyerocos nggak berhenti-berhenti, membuat Hidan yang di depannya serasa berenang di laut karena kebasahan.

"Lagian, kalau nyari di toko-toko kan kebanyakan bajakan, padahal kita kan harus menghormati blablabla jadi kita nggak boleh beli barang bajakan blablabla karena kalau kita beli kan blablabla sehingga...", Tobi si anak baik dan bukan pembeli barang bajakan mulai pidato.

"Jadi, maksud kalian apaan?", Pein nggak tahan dengerin dua sejoli itu (Deidara dan Tobi, red) pidato panjang lebar tinggi dalam.

"MAU NONTON, PAPA!!!!!!", semua anggota Akatsuki, kecuali Pein dan Konan, plus Kakuzu, serempak jawab.

"GUE BUKAN PAPA KALIAN!!!", Pein kesel denger jawaban mereka.

"Umm?? Bukan papa, un?? Mm... Mmmm... Papi, un... Mau nonton, pi...", Deidara gaya 'baby-talk' dan 'kitty-eyes' sambil ngisep-ngisep jempol, merasakan tanah liatnya yang udah nempel di kuku selama 1 bulan.

Melihat Deidara akting bayi subur gitu, yang lain juga pada ikut-ikutan.

"Papi... Ayo dong pi... Nanti Itachi pukulin papi kalau papi nggak ngajakin nonton!!!", Itachi nyiapin sharingan-nya.

"Papa!!! Tobi anak papa yang baik, paliiiinnnnngggg baiiikkkkk!!!!! Makanya, nonton yuk, pa?", Tobi yang emang asalnya udah akting bayi subur jadi lelehin hati Pein sebanyak 1 mm kubik.

"Gue bukan papa!! Bukan juga papi!!! Diem kalian semua!! Udah, kita ngikutin Kakuzu aja, kita beli DVD-nya!!! Nonton di rumah, eh, markas!!", hati Pein yang tadi udah dilelehin Tobi nampaknya kembali beku.

"Daddy!!! Anak daddy yang paling imut, manis, ngegemesin, blablabla ini pasti daddy ajakin nonton, kan?" Sasori akting bayi subur campur narsis (yang nggak bisa lepas dari dia seumur hidup).

"GGGGRRRRRR!!!!! BUKAAAANNNNN!!!! BUKAN PAPA, PAPI, DADDY, ATAUPUN SEJENISNYA!!!! KETUA!!!! KETUAAAAA!!!!!!", Pein gondok.

"HUWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Mama!!! Papa jahat... Huweeee......", Kisame meluk-meluk Konan yang baru datang dari dapur dengan tampang mewek.

"Hah...?? Pein....", panggil Konan.

"Kenapa, Konan?", tanya Pein.

"Mmm... Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kita punya anak sebanyak ini? Memangnya kapan aku melahirkan?", tanya Konan super duper polos.

Pein sweat-drop denger pertanyaan Konan.

"Aduh Konan.... Kamu ini kenapa, sih?? Kok jadi ketularan mereka, jadi telmi gitu???"

"Eh? Emangnya mereka bukan anak-anak kita? Terus, kok, mereka manggil kamu 'papa' dan aku 'mama', sih?"

"KONAN, denger yah, KAMU NGGAK PERNAH HAMIL. Jadi, KITA NGGAK PUNYA ANAK. NGERTI?"

Konan asguk (asal ngangguk, red). Dia jalan ke dapur lagi, ngelanjutin masak.

"Jadi, papi Pein, kita nonton yak??", Hidan gelayutan sama lengan Pein.

Pein menarik napas, tapi nggak dihembuskan lagi. Dia mikir gimana biar nggak keluar budget buat bayarin anak-anak manja itu.

CLIINNNGG!!!

Pein dapet ide.

"OK! Papa, eh, maksudnya gue, setuju! Kita bakalan nonton hari sabtu besok!! Kita nonton 'Toilet', saksikan di bioskop terdekat!!"

"ASYIIIKKKK!!!!!!!! PAPA PEIN BAIIIIIIIKKKKK!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU, PAPA!!!! LAGI, LAGIII!!!", semuanya bersorak-sorai, minta Pein nyanyi lagi.

"Gue nggak ngadain konser, kali"

"Btw, siapa yang ba...yar...", Kakuzu berhenti tanya, punya firasat buruk.

"LOOOO!!!!!"

"Em, ketua, eh, papa, nggak ada yang namanya 'LOOOO' kali, di sini", Zetsu ngeralat ucapan Pein barusan.

"Maksud papa, si Kakuzu!!!", Pein terpengaruh anggotanya yang gila, sampai-sampai nyebut dirinya sendiri 'papa'.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT???????!!!!!!! OGAAAAAHHH!!!!! OLGAAAAA!!!! MAJALAH OLGA TERBARU UDAH TERBIIIITTTT!!!! GUE NGGAK MAU!!!!!! A HUGE NO NO!!!", Kakuzu, yang lagi demen sama majalah Olga (majalah cewek remaja , kayak gadis, kawanku, dll, red) akhir-akhir ini, histeris.

"A GIANT YES YES!!! Lo harus mau, apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang ngelarang, kapanpun itu terjadi, di manapun itu terjadi, blablabla!!! Tanda seru!!"

"NUUUOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", Kakuzu tenggelam ke dalam lubang yang nggak ada airnya yang teramat sangat dalamnya minta ampun.

Sementara Kakuzu masih tenggelam, yang lain bersorak-sorai gembira ria.

"HORE!! Gini, sih, nggak bakalan ada yang protes kalo gue pinjem duit!!", Itachi bersuka nggak pake duka.

"Untung gue nggak ngajarin Kakuzu berenang!!! Tenggelam deh dia!! WAKAKAKAK!!!", Kisame seneng-seneng.

"Gak ada yang ngabisin makanan!!!", Konan joget-joget di dapur.

"Gak ada partner nyebelin lagii!!!", Hidan langsung menjalankan ritual pengucapan syukur yang langsung terhenti karena Pein partnerin dia sama Zetsu yang lagi jomblo.

"Gak ada yang jahit gue lagi, dong? Un...", cuma Deidara yang menyesali kepergian Kakuzu.

"YESS!!! KITA BISA NONTON SEKARANGG!!! TIDAK ADA YANG MENGHALANGII!!! VIVA PAPA PEIN!!!!!", geng anak manja kembali menyatukan suara menjadi tiga.

"Yah, secara papa emang paling hebat sedunia...", Pein ketularan narsisnya Sasori.

Akhirnya, diputuskan mereka akan nonton malam minggu besok.

Sementara, di dalem lubang, Kakuzu teriak-teriak minta tolong.

"HOOOIIII!!!! TOLONGIN GUEEE!!!!!!! HOOOOOIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Tapi sekeras apapun dia teriak, tetap aja nggak akan ada yang nolong.

* * *

Gimana? Bagus nggak?

Kalo bagus, hore. Kalo nggak, ya udah.

Tolong review yah! Tolong kasih tahu mana yang harus diperbaiki, mungkin juga kalau ada tulisan yang salah...

Terakhir, makasih bagi yang udah baca dan review!! (Yang cuma baca nggak diterimakasihin)


	2. Ada akibat ada sebab

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Chapter: **2

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Keterangan Nggak Penting dan Nggak Jelas:**

_Papa / Papi / Daddy:_ Pein

_Mama / Mami: _Konan

_Anak sulung: _Zetsu

_Anak ke-2:_ Kakuzu

_Anak ke-3: _Hidan

_Anak ke-4:_ Kisame

_Anak ke-5: _Itachi

_Anak ke-6 & 7 (kembar tapi nggak kembar): _Sasori (kakak) & Deidara (adik)

_Anak bungsu:_ Tobi

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah nunggu selama 5 hari, tibalah juga saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

Malam minggu.

Ke bioskop.

Nonton 'Toilet'. Film. Bukan ngeliatin toilet.

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, papi Pein!!" Hidan kena penyakit over-histeris. Cluritnya diayun-ayunin, membuat wallpaper di markas Akasuki robek-robek nggak karuan.

"Bentar, bentar!! Papa masih mau make-up-an dulu!! Tinggal pake ini lipstick, selesai, deh!!" Pein makein lipstick berwarna transparan ke bibirnya.

"OKE! Papa udah siap! Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

Mereka pun masuk mobil. Itu mobil super duper mini, yaitu mobil-mobilan Barbie-nya si Tobi sama Sasori yang udah berkali-kali nyaris (dan udah) keinjek sama Zetsu dan Kisame. Mereka jadi sesak-sesakan di dalem, karena pangkuan pun nggak cukup.

"Tobi! Jangan masuk, un!! Kamu nggak boleh masuk, un!! Nggak cukup!! Kamu lari ajah!!" Deidara nendang Tobi keluar mobil.

Tobi kepental ke 1000 meter ke belakang.

"Senpai!! Tobi anak baik, kok ditendang?? SENPAI!!! TOBI ANAK BAIK!!!" Tobi nangis di balik topeng sambil jogging.

"Tobi-chan!!! Anakku!! Dei-chan, kamu apakan adikmu itu?? TOBI-CHAN!!!" Pein histeris ngeliatin anaknya yang paling kecil alias Tobi lari-lari kayak ayam kebakar ekornya.

"Papi!!! Liat depan!! Nanti nabrak!!" gantian Itachi yang histeris.

"HWAA!!! POHON!! ADA POHON DI DEPAN!! PAPA, LIAT DEPAN!! NANTI NABRAK!!" Kisame ikut-ikutan histeris nemenin Itachi.

"Em, Kisa-nii, itu kan Zetsu-nii. Dia kan dari tadi emang duduknya di luar mobil," Sasori stay cool.

"Kalau gitu harusnya dari tadi dong, papi nabraknya, un," timpal Dei.

"Ya nggaklah, kan Zetsu-nii yang nunjukin jalan. Dia bilang ke daddy harus belok apa lurus," kata Sasori.

"Oh, gitu..."

"Pein, kita ini sebenernya mau ke mana sih?" Konan yang tadi lagi masak tiba-tiba diseret ke dalam mobil bingung.

"Loh, kok kamu nggak tau sih? Kita ini mau ke bioskop terdekat, mau nonton 'Toilet'," jelas Pein.

"Hah? Nonton toilet?? Ngeliatin toilet maksudnya? Kenapa harus di bioskop? Kan di markas juga ada... Apa mungkin karena toilet di bioskop lebih bersih, bagus, dan mewah gitu, ya? Atau..."

"Film 'Toilet'. FILM,"

"Ohh... Terus, ceritanya tentang apaan?"

"Kayaknya sih, dilihat dari gambarnya, itu film roman gitu,"

"Oh, kayak kisah cinta 2 orang, 1 cewek dan 1-nya cowok, ketemu di toilet, gitu? Terus jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya pacaran deh! Bener nggak?"

"Aku sih nggak tau kayak apa film-nya, tanya aja sama anak-anak, tuh,"

"Hei, ceritanya tentang apaan, sih?" Konan bertanya pada 'anak-anak'-nya.

"........." mereka semua bengong. Ngeliatin satu sama lain. Merem-melek. Kedap-kedip. Ngeces. Ngeliat ke Konan. Terus geleng-geleng, kecuali Kisame dan Hidan ngangguk-ngangguk. Terjadilah perang antara geleng-geleng dan ngangguk-ngangguk.

Setelah kaki mereka semua udah pusing, mereka baru jawab ke Konan, "Nggak tau, ma,"

"Terus, kenapa kalian mau nonton film itu?"

"Habisnya, waktu Kisa-chan sama Ita-chan ke Konohagakure, kita denger cewek-cewek di sana lagi ngegosip di warung dango..."

**_Flashback~_**

_Itachi makan dango dengan lahap. Sementara ngeliatin adeknya yang imut lagi makan bakso, Kisame denger sesuatu. Dia memutuskan untuk nguping._

_"Eh, eh, kalian udah nonton 'Toilet', nggak?" cewek berambut mirip Deidara nanya ke temen-temennya._

_"Iya! Iya! Gila, itu film keren bangett!!" temennya yang bermata mirip Kakuzu berkomentar histeris._

_"Gue juga udah nonton! Ngomong-ngomong, menurut kalian, cowoknya keren, nggak?" temennya yang lain, yang tampaknya di kepalanya nempel 2 bakpau coklat, menimpali._

_"GILA!!!! SUPER KEREN!!!" teriak yang lainya._

_Sedetik kemudian, mereka udah berlumuran saos dango (dilemparin, red).  
_

_".........." Kisame masih nguping pembicaraan mereka yang terhenti._

_"........nyam.....hauk....nyam-nyam....hauk-hauk-hauk...mmm... dango di sini enak, yah, Kisa-nii? Eh? Kisa-nii lagi ngapain??" Itachi sibuk makan dango sambil merhatiin tingkah kakaknya yang satu itu._

_"SSSTTT!!! Diem!! Gue lagi nguping!!" Kisame membasahi dango Itachi._

_"Kisa-nii!! Dango-ku!! Aduh... Huweee...." Itachi mewek, matanya udah berdarah-darah karena berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai nangis, "HUW...."_

_Kisame ngebekep mulut Itachi pake dango, "Udah dibilangin diem! Ngerti??"_

_"......" Itachi ngangguk. Terus makan dango lagi._

_Cewek-cewek itu mulai ngobrol lagi._

_"Eh... i...iya, ta...tadi.... sampe mana....?" tanya cewek yang __matanya __mirip Zetsu (nggak ada pupilnya, red).  
_

_"Cowoknya itu, loh," jawab cewek mirip Deidara._

_"Iya, iya! Dia keren banget, kan... waktu dia nolongin ceweknya itu, loh!! Aduh, cowok gue, si Neji, aja, kalah!!" kata cewek bakpau._

_"Yee!! Cowokmu, sih, bahkan ngak pantes dibandingin sama dia!!" tukas cewek bermata Kakuzu._

_"Eh, eh, terus, kalian inget, nggak, waktu..."_

_Cewek-cewek itu pun melanjutkan acara gosip-nya selama satu malam._

_**~Flashback End**_

"Terus," Kisame melanjutkan ceritanya, "setelah mereka selesai ngegosip, Kisa-chan jadi mau nonton film itu! Soalnya, katanya mereka, kan, ada cowok cakepnya!!" Kisame girly-mode, terus ditamplok.

"Gila! Cuma gara-gara itu??" Konan kecewa... meratap... oh, sedihnya...

"Nggak, soalnya Hi-chan juga punya alasan tersendiri!!" Hidan udah ngebet pengen curhat.

Tiba-tiba...

_CIIIITTTTTTTT.......!!!!!!!!!_

_.....BRAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mobilnya nabrak.

"Papa!!! Mama!! Dei-nii!! Saso-nii!! Ita-nii!! Kisa-nii!! Hi-nii!! Zetsu-nii!! Tobi-chan berhasil nyusul!! HOREE!!! Tobi-chan anak baik!! Tobi-chan anak baik!! Hore! Hore!" Tobi baru dateng, dan langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Sama sekali nggak khawatir, peduli, dan nyadar kalo yang laen udah mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

"TOBI-CHAANN!! Kamu selamat!! TOBI-CHAANN!!!" Pein malah seneng ngeliat Tobi dan langsung meluk dia.

"PAAPPAA!!! TOBI BERHASIL!!"

"IYA, KAMU BERHASIL, NAK!! PAPA BANGGA!!"

Yang lainnya bengong ngeliat kejadian yang menyesakkan jiwa itu.

"Berpelukan, un....!!" Deidara jadi inget Telettubies kesukaannya dan langsung meluk-meluk Kisame yang ada di sebelahnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di atas, Pein ngamuk ke Zetsu. Zetsu juga ngamuk ke Pein, dia ngerasa dia innocent, kok dimarahin.

"ZETSU!! Udah dibilangin kamu ngarahin papa karena kamu duduk di depan, ngehalangin pemandangan!!" Pein memulai pertengkaran antara 'ayah'-'anak'.

"Papa ini gimana, sih?? Tadi aku udah bilang belok kanan, BELOK KANAN!! Kupingnya papa jangan dipasangin tindikan, makanya! Jadi budek, kan!!" Zetsu nggak mau kalah.

"Papa tadi denger 'terus', kok! Kapan kamu bilang belok kanan??"

"Aku udah bilang BELOK KANAN!! Makanya kan, tindikannya dilepas, dong!"

"Kamu tadi bilang TERUS!!"

"BELOK KANAN!!"

"TERUS!!"

"BELOK!"

"TERUS!"

"BELOOOKKKK!!!"

"TERUUUSSS!!!"

"Udah, udah! Kalian ini kayak anak kecil ajah!" Konan melerai mereka berdua.

"Emang aku 'anak', kan, ma?" Zetsu baby-face.

"Iya, iya. Pein, coba kamu inget-inget tadi, waktu kamu denger Zetsu-chan bilang 'terus', deh,"

_**Second Flashback~**_

_Pein asyik nyetir. Konan sama yang lainnya, kecuali Zetsu, Kisame, dan Itachi, lagi dengerin curhat Kisame._

_Setelah berjuta kata dari mulut Kisame tercipta, Pein denger suara, "Terus,"_

_Setelah itu Pein ngelaju aja terus, dan nabrak._

_**~Second Flashback End**_

"NAH! Berarti kan Zetsu yang salah!!" Pein ngamuk lagi.

"Itu bukan suaraku, papa!! Gimana, sih, masa suara indahku disamain sama suara jelek gitu??" Zetsu masih nyangkal.

"Tunggu, kayaknya yang bilang 'terus' itu, bukan Zetsu, deh"

Pein nginget-nginget lagi.

"Kayaknya... Itu suara kayak suaranya... Kisa-chan, deh,"

"Kisa-chan?? Hah?? Kenapa??" Kisame kaget.

"Oh ya! Setelah cerita tadi, kan, Kisa-chan bilang 'terus'!" Konan ikut nambah-nambahin.

"Berarti Kisa-chan yang salah!!" Pein nyari kambing abu-abu lagi.

"Nggak dong! Enak ajah! Papa tauk!! Kok nyalahin Kisa-chan, sih??" Kisame membela negaranya tercinta dengan segenap hati, jiwa raganya pun dia pertaruhkan.

"PAPA YANG SALAH!! Makanya, kuping jangan ditindik, dong!!" Yang lain ikutan.

"Seluruh tubuh aja papa tindikin, gimana kuping nggak??" Pein mulai takut.

Setelah pembicaraan yang berlangsung dengan sengit, Pein dipukulin rame-rame.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya beli mobil-mobilan yang baru, tapi karena nggak ada yang barbie, jadinya neli mobil-mobilannya Disney Princess (Mulan, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, dll, red). Mereka pun ngelanjutin ke bioskop dengan sang supir alias papa alias Pein, bonyok.

"Oh ya, Hi-nii, tadi alasannya apaan?" tanya Sasori.

"Oh, gini, waktu itu kan Hi-chan lagi jalan-jalan ke 'Suna Mall' bareng-bareng Kaku-nii, Hi-chan juga denger (nguping, red) segerombol orang-orang serem ngegosip tentang film itu..." Hidan mulai cerita.

**_Third Flashback~_**

_Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi makan siang di restoran Jawa. Tiba-tiba, muncul tiga orang yang pakaiannya panjang-panjang semua, nutupin seluruh badan, dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Nggak, nggak. Bukan wanita-wanita berjilbab ataupun kuntilanak. Mereka bicara serius dan jayus._

_"Film tadi bagus banget, yah! Nggak rugi kita bela-belain kabur dari tugas yang numpuk di meja, sampe-sampe udah jamuran gara-gara kelamaan di meja gue, tuh!" ucap cowok yang rambutnya miri Sasori. Super mirip. Sampe-sampe Kakuzu ngira itu kembaran Sasori yang asli yang ketuker sama Deidara. Untung belum dibawa pulang._

_"Yee, itu sih kerjaanmu sebagai pemimpin! Jangan kabur, dong! Habis pulang langsung kerjain, yah! Awas kalo onee-chan liat nanti malem belum selesai! Onee-chan terbangin kamu sampe ke Kirigakure!!" kata cewek yang kucirnya super aneh, masa ada empat?_

_"Udah, udah. Jangan gitu, dong. Kan dia juga adikmu... Lagian, dia Kazekage, kan? Hati-hati kalo ngomong, bisa-bisa seluruh Sunagakure jadi benci sama kamu, loh," ujar cowok yang lain, yang wajahnya digambarin._

_'Aneh-aneh, muka aja digambarin. Apa dia kehabisan kertas gambar, yah?' pikir Hidan._

_"Ya udah, deh. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi filmnya emang bagus, yah," kata cewek kucir aneh._

_"Tadi judulnya apaan?" tanya cowok berwajah lukisan._

_"'Toilet', yah, kalo nggak salah?" jawab dan tanya cowok yang, katanya tadi, sih, Kazekage._

_"Kalo nggak salah berarti bener, dong?" kata cowok bermuka lukisan.  
_

_"Walaupun judulnya... euh... sedikit... jorok, tapi masih bisa ditoleransi begitu nonton filmnya," kata cewek kucir aneh._

_Mereka pun melanjutkan jalannya sambil masih terus bicarain film 'Toilet'._

_**~Third Flashback End**_

"Gitu," ucap Hidan, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Emangnya itu bisa dijadiin alasan? Aneh-aneh aja," Itachi berubah jadi kritikus curhat.

"Bisa, dong. Orang yang, katanya, sih, Kazekage, aja, sampe nonton dan bilang bagus dan seru gitu!"

"Iya juga, sih, ya,"

"Weits! Dei-chan sama Saso-nii-chan juga punya alasan, un! Ya nggak, Saso-nii-chan?" Deidara noleh ke Sasori.

"Iya. Waktu Saso-chan dan Dei-chan pergi ke Otogakure, kita juga denger ada orang-orang yang ngegosip tentang film itu..." Sasori mulai cerita.

_**Fourth Flashback~**_

_Deidara dan Sasori lagi ngunjungin toko boneka di Otogakure. Sebenernya si Sasori nggak mau (banget) ke Otogakure (karena itu desanya Orochimaru), tapi karena Deidara bilang boneka di situ bagus-bagus, jadinya Sasori mau-mau aja._

_Sementara Sasori asyik mengagumi boneka-boneka yang ada di sana, Deidara ngeliat karyawan-karyawan toko itu (yang tampangnya semuanya nggak cocok banget buat jadi tukang jual boneka) lagi asyik ngobrol tentang rencana mereka buat pergi nonton._

_"Eh, eh, kita jadi nonton, nggak, besok?" tanya cowok yang warna rambutnya mirip Hidan, cuma lebih rada gelap. Dan... buset... kepalanya ada DUA!!_

_"Oh, jadi, kok. Mumpung kita libur dari jaga toko, kan. Waktu luang jangan dibuang, dong," jawab cowok yang nyaingin Chouji dalam 'Kontes Badan Terberat dan Terbesar' yang diadain tahun lalu._

_"Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, emang kita jadinya nonton film apa?" tanya cowok yang tangannya mirip laba-laba._

_"'Toilet', kan? Gimana, sih? Kamu yang ngusulin, kok, kamu yang lupa?" kata cewek yang warna rambutnya mirip sama cewek mata Kakuzu dalam flashback Kisame dan Itachi._

_"Oh, iya, yah! Terus, kita nonton di mana?"_

_Mereka masih melanjutkan pembicaraan, sampe-sampe Sasori nggak jadi beli boneka karena penjaga tokonya malah asyik ngobrol._

_**~Fourth Flashback End**_

"Jadi, karena di mana-mana orang-orang bicarain itu, jadi kita semua mutusin buat ngeliat, itu film kayak gimana!" kata Sasori, mengakhiri.

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah, nggak apa-apa. Mama juga jadi penasaran, sih,"ujar Konan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, Kakuzu yang masih terus tenggelam terisak.

"DUIT GUE!!! DUUUUIIIIIITTTTTT GGGGGUUUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mungkin begitu teriakan yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

* * *

Ehm, makasih bagi yang udah mau baca lanjutan dari cerita ini.

Juga bagi yang udah nge-review, makasih, yah.

Ini masih bersambung, soalnya kan mereka belum nonton film-nya.

Oh ya, soal flashback-nya, pasti pada tau, lah, siapa itu cewek mata Kakuzu, cewek bakpau, cewek kucir aneh, dst. Bagi yang nggak tau, tanya aja ke aku. Sori kalo membingungkan petunjuknya.

Dan satu lagi, selama dalam cerita ini, julukan 'papa', 'mama', 'blabla-nii', dsb. bakalan masih bagi yang nggak sreg sama julukan itu.

Sekali lagi, makasih dan minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya yah!!


	3. Not Happy Not Ending

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Chapter: **3

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer, Warning, E Te Ce: **Baja aja sendiri di chap 1! ^^~

* * *

Setelah 6 hari ngendarain tuh mobil Princess, mereka masih belum nyampe-nyampe juga. Soalnya bioskop terdekat dari markas mereka aja jaraknya 1000 mil.

"Pi... Papi... Belum nyampe, ya, ke bioskop? Ita-chan udah capek, nih..." Itachi mulai mewek.

"Papa yang capek, tauk, bukan kamu! 'Kan papa yang nyetir! Kamu ngapain, coba? Cuma duduk aja capek!" Pein ngomel nggak jelas, maklum, lagi PMS.

"PAPII!!! DEI-CHAN MAU PIPISS, UN!!" Deidara akhirnya ngaku setelah 3 hari nahan pipis.

"Terus, kenapa? Pipis aja, toh, nggak perlu bilang-bilang papa!"

"JANGAN!! JANGAN!! NANTI SASO-CHAN JADI KORBAN!!" Sasori yang mangku Deidara kejat-kejit bayangin Deidara pipis selagi dia pangku.

"Pein, nepi bentar kenapa, sih? Kasian, tuh, mereka," Konan yang jadi keibuan membela anak-anaknya.

"Ya udah, deh..." Pein akhirnya nepi.

Deidara turun dari mobil.

Setelah kaki kirinya nginjek tanah, Pein nancep gas. Otomatis kaki kanan Deidara yang belum turun ikut papanya tersayang.

"HWEE!! KAKI DEI-CHAN, UN!!!!" Deidara histeris dan langsung lompat-lompat dengan satu kaki, plus pipis. Alhasil dia sukses jadi 'hantu banci cacat yang jorok' di mata orang-orang.

Deidara akhirnya nyerah buat ngalahin mobil balap pemenang tahun lalu. Dia berlutut, sesenggukan.

"Mengapa ini yang terjadi... Bukankah kita diciptakan untuk dapat saling melengkapi...? Mengapa ini yang terjadi... Huk huk huk..."

Deidara disorot lampu. Sekelillingnya menjadi gelap. Suasana dramatis memenuhi sekelilingnya. Penonton ikut terharu melihatnya...

Dalam bayangan Deidara.

Sementara itu, banci-banci beneran yang lagi nongkrong di pinggir jalan ngeliatin Deidara, terus deketin dia.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Deidara??

Bahasnya nanti... Sekarang, kita kembali ke Pein dan keluarganya...

Di dalam mobil, Tobi dan Hidan nangis-nangis.

"Dei-nii... Huweee... Dei-nii...." Tobi menyesali kepergian kakaknya, karena sekarang dia nggak bisa dipangku sama Deidara lagi, melainkan sama Sasori yang kakinya keras... (Sasori itu badannya boneka, red).

"Kaku-nii... Kaku-nii... Hi-chan kangen... Kaku-nii..." Hidan akhirnya nangisin kakaknya yang masih di dalem lubang. Dia inget masa-masanya bersama Kakuzu... Tarung bareng... Makan bareng... Tidur bareng... Apa-apa selalu dilakuin barengan, sampe-sampe mandi aja bareng. Mungkin nanti mati juga bareng-bareng.

Kisame yang nggak tegaan ngelap air mata dan ingus mereka yang nyebar ke mana-mana dengan rasa belas kasihan yang teramat sangat. Sementara ngelap, Kisame juga jadi inget sama peliharaannya di markas.

"Matthew-chan... Dhea-chan... Michael-chan... Angel-chan..." Kisame masih terus nyebutin satu-satu nama peliharaannya, baik yang masih idup, udah mati, masih dipelihara, atopun yang udah dilepas dia sebutin semuanya.

Yang laen juga kebawa suasana, pengen nangis.

"Dango... Ita-chan laper... Pangen dango... Huweee... Laper...."

"Taneman Zetsu... Belum disiram 6 hari... Belok kiri, pa... Belum disiram..."

"Boneka Saso-chan belum dilap... Boneka... Hiks..."

"Dapurku... Dapurku tersayang... Udah 6 hari nggak masak..."

Cuma Pein yang bertahan di tengah segala macam tangisan itu.

* * *

Kembali ke laptop... Melihat Deidara dari CCTV...

Deidara yang udah dikelilingin sama banci-banci masih nggak nyadar.

"Mas, mas ditinggal yah? Kacian... Eike jadi pengen nangis juga, nih..."

"Aduh, mas-nya kiyut banget, sih! Eike jadi gemess...deh!"

"Mas, udah jangan nangis, sini eike peluk!!"

Deidara baru nyadar.

Dalam pikirannya langsung terbesit, 'OH NO'

Pikirannya bergerak slow motion. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri lalu melompat-lompat... Dan langsung berubah jadi fast motion.

Banci-banci itu ngejar Deidara dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"MAS!!! Mas-nya tungguin eike, dong!! Aduhh, masa eike ditinggal, sih?!"

"Wah, mas-nya lompatnya cepet banget! Eike nggak sanggup! Eike nyerah!!"

Dan terdengar suara-suara di belakang Deidara memanggil-manggil, kayak gini: mas... mas... mas...

Deidara tetep aja nggak noleh. Dia emang jago lompat-lompat, soalnya dulu dia juara lomba balap karung waktu 17-an di Indonesia. Jelas aja para banci itu nggak bisa ngejar.

* * *

Sementara di belakang Deidara lagi asyik mengenang masa lalunya memenangkan lomba balap karung, di depan Pein masih melaju kencang dan nggak berhenti-berhenti.

Pein ngeliat ada belokan... dan langsung nge-drift.

"Pi! Sejak kapan papi bisa nge-drift? Ita-chan yang udah 19 tahun belajar mobil aja nggak bisa! Papi curang!!" Itachi yang udah lama banget belajar mobil tapi nggak dapet-dapet SIM ngambek.

"Papa juga baru kali ini ngendarain mobil, tuh," Pein jawab dengan gaya super duper santai ngak karuan.

"Hah?? Masa, sih, pa?! Kok bisa??!!" semuanya jantungnya copot.

"Bakat alami...." Pein membanggakan diri, membuat semuanya muntah.

"Ya iyalah bisa, secara mobilnya mobil maenan!" Sasori meruntuhkan kebanggaan papanya tercinta.

Tobi ngeliat spion, dan ngeliat Deidara.

"Dei-nii!! Dei-nii!! Dei-nii dateng!! HOREE!!!" Tobi riang gembira.

"HAH?? Padahal papa udah pake kecepatan penuh!!" Pein kaget seperempat mati.

"Emang berapa, pi, kecepatan maksimalnya?" tanya Kisame.

"10 km/jam,"

"YEE!! ITU SIH KECEPATAN SUPER LAMBAT, KALI!! Bahkan nggak pantes disebut 'kecepatan'!"

"Oh, gitu, yah?" Pein berlagak bego, padahal emang beneran bego.

"Tapi, kok Dei-chan nggak nyampe-nyampe, sih?" tanya Hidan.

"Lha, itu kan bukan Dei-chan beneran. Itu sih gambarnya Dei-chan, tadi Saso-chan tempel di spion!" Sasori merusak suasana bahagia Tobi.

"HWEE!! DEI-NII!!" Tobi nangis lagi.

"Apa, un?" kepala Deidara tiba-tiba udah nongol di jendela mobil.

"Loh?"

"Hmm? 'Loh' apanya?! AKu emang udah dari tadi di sini, kok, un!"

"Terus, tadi itu, kok.."

"Oh, aku sih, dari tadi emang udah nyampe, un. Cuma buat mendramatisir suasana, aku sembunyi dulu," Deidara jelasin aksi kurang kerjaannya.

"Capek, tauk!" Sasori ketularan Pein, sama-sama PMS.

"Capek? Hi-nii pijetin, deh..." Hidan mulai mijet Sasori, "BUSEET!! KERASS!!!"

"Badanku kan boneka, gimana nggak keras?"

"Kayak teddy bear Hi-nii dong, empuk lebut, sehalus sutra... makanya pake molto!!"

"Sabunan, sampoan, dan gosok gigi pake molto, gitu?"

"YUPZ!"

"Wow, belum pernah nyoba, tuh!"

"Makanya coba! Beli 10 botol dapet diskon 0%, loh!"

"Oh, yah?"

Itulah asal mula Sasori pake molto dan akhirnya mati keracunan, bukan dibunuh sama Chiyo dan Sakura.

* * *

Setelah 3 hari, akhirnya mereka sampe di bioskop yang jadi tujuan.

"AKHIRNYA!! 'TOILET', I'M COMING!!" teriak Kisame, yang menyebabkan orang-orang bisik-bisik 'ngapain tuh orang, suka amat sih sama toilet??'.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bioskop, dan ngeliat daftar film yang dipajang kecil-kecil di atas tempat mesen tiket.

"Hmm... 'Menjadi Mingce'... 'Menjadi Mingce: The Second'... 'Menjadii Mingce: Come Back Again, Third Time'... 'Menjadi Mingce: 4th Sequel'... 'Menjadi Mingce: The Last Time'... 'Toilet'-nya mana??!!" Pein kaget duaperempat alias setengah mati karena film yang ada cuma 'Menjadi Mingce'. Nggak ada 'Toilet'.

"Oh, maaf ya pak, tapi film 'Toilet' kan sudah habis tahun lalu... Film yang sekarang sedang nge-tren adalah 'Menjadi Mingce'. Gimana, bapak jadi nonton?" jelas petugas yang ada di depan Pein.

"Hah? Taon lalu?? Kok???"

"Iya, pak. Tahun lalu,"

'Keluarga' itu pun ngumpul. Mengingat-ngingat kembali...

"Oh ya! Ita-chan sama Kisa-nii 'kan ke Konohagakure dan denger cewek-cewek itu ngegosip, 'kan, taon lalu!" Itachi mengingat-ingat rasa dango Konohagakure yang tahun lalu dia makan.

"Iya, iya! Hi-chan sama Kaku-nii denger Kazekage ngabaikan tugasnya itu juga taon lalu!" Hidan inget-ingat gado-gado yang tahun lalu dia sampe nangis-nangis saking enaknya. Katanya mirip masakan mamanya dulu waktu dia kecil.

"Saso-chan sama Dei-chan juga nggak jadi beli boneka beruang gede itu taon lalu!" Sasori nangis-nangis karena waktu itu nggak jadi beli boneka beruang gede yang jadi incerannya sejak 20 taon lalu.

"Koran yang 14 hari lalu kita baca ternyata koran tahun lalu, un!" Deidara melototin tanggal di koran yang dipengangnya, masih nggak percaya.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan gila yang nggak jelas dari dalem bioskop.

"JASHIN-SAMAAAA!!!!"

"UUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

"BONEKA BERUANG GEDEEE!!!"

"TOBI-CHAN ANAK BAIIIKKK!!!"

"LAPEERR!! DANGOO!!!"

"AIIIRRRR!!!!"

"SYUKURLAHHH!!!! DUIT GUEEE!!!"

Yang terakhir sih bukan dari bioskop, tapi dari markas Akatsuki. Tepatnya dari dalem lubang.

* * *

Mereka pulang dengan perasaan kecewa, tersakiti, dan terkhianati. Hati suci mereka runtuh menjadi puing-puing. Setelah 9 hari, mereka sampe markas. Hidan langsung lari-lari ke arah pintu masuk markas sambil teriak-teriak 'Kaku-nii....!!! Kaku-nii.....!!! Hi-chan dateng buat nyelamatin Kaku-nii!!!'. Tapi dia langsung kejedok pintu karena kuncinya belum dibuka.

Setelah ngeluarin kakuzu dari dalem lubang, Kakuzu langsung cekikikan mirip kuntilanak.

"Ihihihihihi!!! Udah gue bilang, sewa aja!! Nggak percaya, sih!! Ihihihihihi!!! Ihihihihihi!!"

"Udah, ah. Hentiin tuh, ketawa Kaku-nii. Serem, tauk," kata Kisame, ngambek, karena nggak bisa ngeliatin cowok cakep di layar lebar.

"Ya, ya. Pokoknya, kalo mau nyewa tuh film, jangan pake duit gue, yah! Ihihihihi!!!"

"Udah dibilangin jangan ketawa gitu!!"

"HWEE!!!" Tobi nangis.

"Tuh liat, Tobi-chan aja sampe nangis! Kasihilah adikmu dengan segenap hatimu!!!"

"Tobi nangis karena kelilipan, kok, Kisa-nii,"

Tobi dicincang pake Samehada Kisame, dan dimasak sama Zetsu, terus dijadiin makan malem hari itu.

* * *

Hmmm... Masih ada chap berikutnya, kok! 'Kan mereka belum nonton film-nya. Kalau udah nonton, baru selesai.

Maafin yah, karena kelamaan update dan kelamaan nontonnya, mereka!

Please R yah! R-nya menunjuk pada Review, karena pastinya udah R yang satunya, dong, yaitu Read...

Makasih karena udah baca fic ini!!!

* * *


	4. The Ring versi Naruto

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Chapter: **4 - The Ring versi Naruto

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Warning: **Anak baik (kayak Tobi) tidak akan dan tidak boleh meniru adegan-adegan di bawah ini! ^^ Wajib Review!

* * *

Besoknya, rombongan anak-anak dari keluarga Akatsuki rembukan.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, Kisa-chan, aku, kita, harus nonton 'Toilet'!!" Kisame menyemangati para pasukan...ralat, adik dan kakaknya.

"OOOSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" semua barengan jawab.

"...Tapi, gimana caranya, Kisa-nii?" cuma Sasori yang nggak kompak.

"Ya kayak yang Kaku-nii bilang kemaren, lah,"

"Ketawa versi kunti? 'Ihihihihi!!!' gitu??"

"Itu kan ketawa! Nyewa, nyewa. Kita bakalan nyewa film-nya," jawab Kisame.

"Di mana?" Giliran Hidan yang dikenain virus bego.

"Di tempat rental film, lah. Masa mau cari di butik?"

"Rental itu apaan, Kisa-nii?" tanya Tobi yang udah dimuntahin tadi pagi dan dijahit sama Kakuzu jadi utuh lagi.

"Pe-nye-wa-an,"

"Pe-te-a-wan? Pete awan? Pete di awan? Atau awan dari pete? Bukannya awan itu dari uap air, yah?"

"Penyewaan! Ah, budek!" Kisame jitak kepalanya Tobi.

"HWEEE!!! Kisa-nii kejem!! Tobi dimarahin!! Zetsu-nii!! Tolongin Tobi-chan!! Kisa-nii marahin Tobi-chan!!" Tobi ngesot-ngesot (kakinya belum dijahit sama Kakuzu, red) ke arah Zetsu, terus meluk-meluk kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Kisa-chan! Kamu apain Tobi-chan, kok di kepalanya ada bakso udang?" Zetsu nunjuk benjol di kepala Tobi pake jari kakinya, karena nggak mungkin banget kalo pake jari tangan.

"Bakso udang apanya? Itu sih benjol, Zetsu-nii,"

"Habisnya sama-sama bulet dan merah gitu, sih. Ya udah, Zetsu-nii bilang aja bakso udang,"

"Udah, udah. Jadinya kita nyewa film-nya kapan, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Yang pasti bukan tahun depan," jawab Kakuzu.

"Sekarang aja, deh. Daripada kalau nanti diundur terus malah kelupaan," kata Itachi.

Mereka pun berangkat ke rental film. Tapi yang berangkat cuma Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, dan Deidara. Yang lain??

Tobi ditinggal karena takut nanti kelamaan, karena dia masih ngesot.

Kakuzu tinggal buat jahit Tobi, sekaligus biar duitnya nggak dipake.

Sasori hari ini giliran ngerjain tugas rumah: nyuci lah, masak lah, nyetrika lah, ngepel lah, dan blabla lah lainnya.

* * *

Biar cepet nyampe di rental, Itachi manggil kenalannya, yang tak lain adalah Doraemon.

"Dora-chan, pinjem 'pintu ke mana saja'-mu dong. Aku lagi butuh, nih," kata Itachi.

"Oke, oke... Lagian kalau nggak butuh ngapain kamu minta?" tanya Doraemon dengan suara seraknya.

"Ya kan aku udah bilang kalau aku butuh,"

"Haha, bercanda kok... Tapi nanti balikin lagi, yah!"

"Sip!"

"Yak... 'Pintu ke mana saja'....!!!!!!!" (backsound: teng teng trerereng (bunyi khas Doraemon, red)).

Doraemon pun pergi lagi, karena di dunianya Nobita udah 'DORAEMOONN~~!!!' lagi.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hmm... Gimana kalo ke...INDONESIA!!!" kata Hidan.

Kisame buka gagang pintunya.

_KRIETTTT......_

"Buset, suaranya serem banget, sih," kata Zetsu, ketakutan.

"Oh ya, tadi Dora-chan ninggalin pesen, katanya engsel pintunya belum sempet diminyakin, jadi maklum aja kalo bunyinya nggak enak," kata Itachi.

Zetsu cuma bisa terdiam karena aib-nya ketahuan.

Kisame melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba di depan mukanya jatuh laba-laba.

"WUUAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Kenapa, Kisa-chan?" tanya Hidan.

"A...Ada...laba-laba..."

"Sama laba-laba aja takut! Kayak Hi-nii dong, takutnya sama semut!"

"Iya juga, yah,"

"Ayo, masuk, un," kata Deidara, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Mereka semua udah masuk di dalam...sebuah ruangan. Gelap. Kotor. Berantakan.

"Zetsu-nii kok ngerasa _creepy_ gitu, yah..." kata Zetsu.

"Hah? Kripik? Zetsu-nii mau makan kripik?" kata Itachi.

"_Creepy_. Serem,"

"Dei-chan juga, nih. Ruangannya kayak gini, sih, un. Jadi kayak di film-film horror gitu, deh," kata Deidara.

"Ada pintu di situ! Kayaknya itu jalan keluarnya, deh," Hidan nunjuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan, un! Nanti malah kita sampe di tempat yang lebih horror lagi, un,"

"Nggak mungkin! Tuh, liat ventilasi di atasnya. Terang benderang,"

"Oke, kita keluar!" Kisame buka pintu itu tanpa pikir pendek.

Pintunya terbuka. Mereka melihat terang, tapi...

"Ini kan di dalem rumah? Rumahnya siapa, nih? Kita kan mau ke Indonesia?" kata Kisame.

"Mungkin ini salah satu rumah di Indonesia, un," kata Deidara.

"Hmm, iya juga, yah. Tapi, ini rumahnya siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Terserah deh, rumahnya siapa aja! Tapi, kita harus cepet-cepetan keluar! Kalau ketahuan pemilik rumahnya, bisa-bisa kita ditangkap polisi gara-gara dikira pencuri," kata Zetsu.

"Iya, tapi pintu keluarnya di mana?" tanya Hidan.

"Kita coba aja keliling. Nanti pasti ketemu juga,"

Baru aja mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba ada bunyi pintu. Otomatis mereka kaget.

"Buset! Kita ketahuan!" Kisame panik. Yang lain tetep tenang.

Keluar seorang cewek dari pintu di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Eh... Permisi, mbak... Boleh nanya, pintu keluarnya di mana, ya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Pintu keluar? Kalian siapa, sih?" cewek itu balik tanya.

"Kami, un? Oh, eh, em, susah dijelasin..." Deidara nggak tahu mau ngomong apa.

"...Bukannya kalian...Akatsuki, yah? Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, sama Itachi, kan? Dari Naruto,"

"Eh? Kok mbak-nya tau kami, sih? Tapi kok dari 'Naruto'? Maksudnya apaan?" tanya Kisame.

"Maksudnya, kalian itu dari anime yang judulnya 'Naruto'... Tapi, kok ada di dunia nyata?"

"Dunia nyata? Jadi, selama ini dunia kita nggak nyata?" kata Hidan.

"Ya iyalah, kalian kan tokoh fiksi... Makanya, kok kalian bisa ada di sini?"

"Kami juga nggak tahu, kami tadi mau ke Indonesia lewat 'pintu ke mana saja'-nya Doraemon, tapi nyampenya di ruangan itu..." jelas Itachi.

"Kok bisa nyampe di gudang rumahku, sih?"

"Jadi itu gudang? Pantesan horror gitu," kata Zetsu.

"Sori deh, kalau horror. Belum dibersihin,"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, pintu keluarnya emang di mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Emang kalian ke Indonesia mau ngapain?"

"Kami mau nyewa film 'Toilet', un," kata Deidara.

"Oh, mau nyewa film 'Toilet'? Pinjem di aku aja, kebetulan aku punya. Gratis, kok. Tapi balikin, ya,"

"Yang bener? Wah, untung dong, kita," kata Hidan, ketularan mata duitan Kakuzu.

"Masuk aja dulu. Lagi nggak ada orang, kok,"

Mereka pun masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu DVD-nya,"

Cewek itu pergi. Mereka terdiam.

"Untung juga kita, nggak ditangkap," kata Zetsu.

"Baik ya, cewek itu, un. Dia mau minjemin kita film-nya," kata Deidara.

"Tapi, kita katanya tokoh fiksi. Maksudnya apaan, ya?" kata Hidan.

"Hmm... Yang itu juga Kisa-chan penasaran, nih. Lagian, katanya dari anime 'Naruto'," kata Kisame.

"Bukannya Naruto itu nama Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya juga, ya. Berarti, anime 'Naruto' itu peran utamanya si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu," kata Hidan.

"Kok bisa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Biasanya sih, judul cerita itu diambil dari nama pemeran utamanya. Kalau judulnya 'Naruto', berarti Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu peran utamanya!"

"Harusnya 'Kisame', yah. Berarti kan Kisa-chan yang jadi peran utamanya," kata Kisame.

"Jangan, norak. 'Zetsu' aja," kata Zetsu.

"Kayaknya bagusan 'Deidara', deh, un," kata Deidara.

"Daripada satu-satu, mendingan 'Akatsuki' aja," kata Itachi, bijak.

"Kalian bicarain apaan, sih?" cewek tadi tiba-tiba dateng.

"Eh, ngagetin aja!" kata Hidan.

"Ini DVD-nya. Balikin, ya,"

"Ok deh. Makasih, yah," kata Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" kata Zetsu.

"Wah, Zetsu-nii pake nanya-nanya namanya segala," kata Itachi.

"Waw, ada apaan, yah?" kata Hidan.

"Wuih, Zetsu-nii, Tobi-chan mau dikemanain, tuh? Kasian loh..." kata Kisame.

"Ini penting, tau. Biar kalau kita mau balikin film-nya gampang," kata Zetsu.

"Kan bisa bilang di depan 'pintu ke mana saja' mau ke Indonesia, un!" kata Deidara.

"Kalau nyampenya di rumah orang lain, gimana? Kan susah, tuh,"

"Iya juga, yah," kata Itachi.

"Jadi, namanya siapa, mbak?" tanya Kisame.

"Namaku _**TIIIITTTTTT **_(disensor, red)," kata cewek itu.

"Oh, _**TIIIIIIITTTTT**_, yah?" Hidan ngecek.

"Iya,"

"Oke deh, _**TTIIIIIIIITTTTTT**_, kami pulang dulu, ya! Makasih film-nya," kata Zetsu.

Mereka pun pulang lewat 'pintu ke mana saja'.

* * *

Setelah sampai di markas, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, dan Tobi menyambut mereka semua dengan gembira ria.

"Nih, kita dapet DVD-nya! Gratis, lagi!" kata Deidara penuh semangat '45.

"Waii!!! Dei-nii keren!!" Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hah?? Gratis?? Yang bener? Wuih, duit Kaku-chan selamat, deh," kata Kakuzu, lega.

"Kaku-nii, kalau Kaku-nii seneng, Hi-chan juga seneng!!" Hidan meluk-meluk Kakuzu.

"Makan malam udah siap tuh, pada mau makan nggak?" kata Sasori yang baru dateng dari dapur.

"Emang apaan menunya hari ini, Saso-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, itu...gurami bakar sama salad!"

Kisame dan Zetsu langsung muntah-muntah.

"Saso-chan, kenapa nggak yang lain, sih? Selain ikan, gitu? Saso-chan tau, kan, kalau Kisa-nii pantang makan ikan? Teganya, teganya, teganya..." Kisame nangis-nangis di hadapan Sasori.

"Saso-chan!! Kenapa nggak ada makanan yang bahannya daging manusia, gitu, sih? Zetsu-nii nggak tega makan temen sendiri (salad, red)!" kata Zetsu, ikut-ikutan nangis.

Giliran yang lain muntah-muntah denger omongan Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Gampang, kan? Kisa-nii makan salad, Zetsu-nii makan ikan!" kata Sasori, polos.

"Nggak kenyang," kata Kisame.

"Nggak suka," kata Zetsu.

Akhirnya, Kisame dan Zetsu nggak makan malam hari itu.

* * *

Besok siangnya, semua udah duduk manis di sofa depan TV, walaupun sebagian lesehan (duduk di lantai, red) di depan sofa.

"Ayo cepet, puterin film-nya, papi!" kata Sasori, nggak sabaran.

"Iya, bentar! Ini lagi masang DVD player-nya dulu," kata Pein, berusaha masang DVD player.

Satu menit berlalu... Dua menit... Tiga... Empat... Lima...

"Papi!! Lama amat sih, udah satu jam, nih, un! Masa masang DVD player aja nggak bisa, un!" kata Deidara yang mulai bikin tanah liat berbentuk keluarganya.

"Emang papa nggak bisa masangnya! Dari tadi nggak ada yang bantuin papa, sih. Dasar anak-anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tuanya sendiri!" Pein ngomel-ngomel.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu lagi, Pein masih belum bisa masang DVD player-nya.

"Zetsu-chan, bantuin papa dong! Papa nggak bisa-bisa masangnya, nih,"

"Zetsu-chan emang bisa masang, sih, tapi...pake apa? Kan nggak bisa kalau pake kaki, pa," kata Zetsu dengan tampang sok nggak salah (_innocent_, red).

"Kaku-chan, bisa bantuin papa, nggak?"

"Bayarannya berapa, pa?" kata Kakuzu sambil ngitung duit.

"Hi-chan?"

"Wah, papi Pein, Hi-chan habis ritual, jadi penuh darah. Nanti DVD player-nya rusak, lagi. Jadi nggak bisa nonton, kan?" kata Hidan, kemudian melanjutkan ritualnya.

"Kisa-chan?"

"Sama kasusnya sama Hi-nii, pi. Kisa-chan habis renang tadi," kata Kisame.

"Ita-chan?"

"Nggak bisa masang, pi," kata Itachi.

"Saso-chan?"

"Nggak bisa masang juga, pi," kata Sasori.

"Dei-chan?"

"Wah, papi nih gimana, sih? Tangan halus indah lembut gini disuruh ngelakuin pekerjaan kotor macam itu, un? Huh, enak aja, un!" Deidara berlagak banci.

"Tobi-chan..."

"OKE!!! Tobi-chan anak baik! Tobi-chan mau bantuin papa!" kata Tobi.

"JANGAN, PA! Nanti malah tambah hancur!!" teriak yang lain.

"Terus siapa yang mau dan bisa bantuin papa, dong?"

"Mami aja! Mami pasti bisa! Seorang ibu kan tahu segalanya, pi!" kata Kisame dengan antusias.

"Salah! Jashin-sama yaang tahu segala-galanya! Bukan mami Konan!!" teriak Hidan di tengah-tengah ritualnya.

"Kalian tuh tega banget, sih? Mama kalian kan cewek, perempuan, wanita! Masa disuruh ngelakuin ekerjaan laki-laki?" kata Pein.

"Kalau mami bukan cewek namanya bukan 'mami', pi," kata Itachi.

"Ya udah, terserah kalian, deh!"

Akhirnya Pein kerja sendiri.

* * *

Jam 12 malem, Pein akhirnya berhasil masang DVD player-nya.

"Yes! Papa selesai masang! Liat nih, papa bisa...sen...di...ri... Mana yang lain??"

Yang lain ke mana? Jelas aja lagi tidur, dong.

* * *

Besok siangnya lagi, mereka jadi nonton film-nya.

"Yak! DVD-nya udah Kisa-chan masukin!" Kisame langsung cepet-cepetan lari dan duduk di sofa.

**_BBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT........._**

**_BZZZZZZZTTTTTTT........._**

**_BZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT......._**

Layarnya cuma memunculkan garis-garis dan titik-titik item dengan layar putih.

"Hm? Kenapa 'bzztt-bzztt' gitu, sih, layarnya?" kata Itachi.

"Mungkin ini bagian dari film-nya, un," kata Deidara.

"Bukannya rusak, ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Eh, eh! Itu, itu! Ada gambar muncul!" Sasori teriak-teriak seneng.

Semua langsung merhatiin layar.

Masih ada garis-garis dan titik-titik item, tapi udah ada gambarnya sekarang, walaupun nggak terlalu jelas dan warnanya item-putih.

Ada gambar sumur.

"Sumur?" tanya Hidan.

"Sssstttt!!!" Pein menumpahkan isi mulutnya ke anaknya yang lagi di depannya, yaitu Tobi.

Mereka merhatiin layar TV-nya lagi.

Dari sumur itu keluar seseorang.

"Eh, ada orang!" Zetsu lebay, kayak nggak pernah ngeliat orang.

"Tunggu. Kayaknya Saso-chan kenal, deh," kata Sasori, mulai melototin layar TV.

Orang itu mulai maju, seolah mendekati layar.

"Oh! Tobi-chan tau! Tobi-chan tau! Itu si Orochimaru, yang dulu pernah gabung di Akatsuki, mati kebunuh Uchiha Sasuke, punya peliharaan namanya Manda, blablabla..." Tobi menunjukkan pengetahuannya yang luas akibat baca buku bareng-bareng Kakashi.

"Udah, udah. Nggak usah terlalu lengkap, un," kata Deidara, menghentikan Tobi sebelum terlambat.

"Eh, bentar-bentar, liat layarnya, deh!" kata Itachi.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Itachi, lalu layar TV.

Muka Orochiimaru udah nemplok di layar.

Dengan muka serem, Orochimaru perlahan-lahan keluar dari layar... (bayangin film The Ring, tapi yang jadi hantunya Orochimaru).

Zetsu langsung nangis-nangis dan meluk-meluk boneka kelincinya Sasori pake kaki.

Orochimaru mulai keluar dari layar...

"WUUAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" semuanya teriak, ketakutan, dan kompak mundur ke belakang.

Orochimaru berhenti keluar dari layar.

Semua ikut berhenti.

Orochimaru perlahan-lahan mundur.

"Loh? Kenapa tuh, dia?" tanya Kisame.

"Jangan makan aku!!! JANGAN MAKAN AKUU!!!!!" Orochimaru teriak-teriak gila.

"Heh? Makan? Kita nggak makan, kok," kata Kakuzu.

"Zetsu-chan yang makan dia, ya?" tanya Konan.

"Nggak kok, ma. Zetsu-chan kan lagi di sini," kata Zetsu.

"Terus, yang makan dia siapa?" tanya Pein.

Setelah Orochimaru abis dimakan, mereka baru tau kalau yang makan Orochimaru adalah...

"MANDA??!!" semua kompak ngeluarin suara.

"Ho-oh. Aku laper, nih. Lumayan. Udah dulu yah, yuk, dadah, babai," kata Manda, melenggang pergi.

"Wah, kasian yah, Orochimaru-san dimakan... Tobi-chan sedihhh...." Tobi nangis.

"Biarin aja Tobi-chan, dia anak durhaka! Papa benci dia!" Pein ngamuk.

"Mama juga," kata Konan.

"Sso-nii apalagi!!" kata Sasori.

"Harusnya Ita-nii yang paling sebel sama dia, tau!" kata Itachi.

"Kisa-nii juga nggak suka sama dia!" kata Kisame.

"Oh, gitu, yah? Tobi-chan nggak jadi nangis, deh," kata Tobi, kembali ceria, terus ikutan marah.

* * *

"Tapi kok, film-nya gitu, sih? Masa itu 'Toilet'?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Nggak mungkin, Kaku-nii, nggak ada cowok cakepnya," kata Kisame.

"Orochimaru tadi kan cowok," kata Zetsu.

"Iya, tapi nggak cakep," kata Sasori.

"Terus? Gimana, dong?" tanya Pein.

"Hmm, mungkin DVD ini isinya bukan 'Toilet'. Mungkin _**TIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT**_ salah ngasih DVD," kata Hidan.

"Bisa jadi," kata Konan.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Tobi.

"Ya mau nggak mau kita minta DVD yang bener ke _**TIIIIIIIITTTTT **_besok, un," kata Deidara.

* * *

Yak! Chapter 4 selesai!

Akhirnya mereka belum jadi nonton filmnya... Maaf lagi, kalau lagi-lagi belum jadi-jadi nonton... ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter selanjutnya?? Itu sih misteri Illahi...

Pokoknya, review yah! Makasih!!

* * *


	5. DVDNYA!

**Title: **Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author: **MiraiIzError

**Chapter: **5 - DVD-NYA!!!

**Note:** Bagi yang tanya film 'Toilet' itu film kayak apa, baca chap 1... Ada clue-nya kok

* * *

Besoknya, giliran Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, dan Pein yang ke rumah _**TIIIIIITTTTTTT**_ buat balikin DVD-nya. Tapi, karena nggak mungkin kalau mereka jalan kaki ke Indonesia, akhirnya Itachi diajak biar mereka bisa pinjam 'pintu ke mana saja'-nya Doraemon.

"Dora-chan... Itachi pinjem 'pintu ke mana saja'-nya lagi, dong... Boleh, ya?" kata Itachi.

"Wah... maaf, nih, Itachi. Tapi aku mau gunain pintunya sekarang..." kata Doraemon.

"Aduh, gimana, dong? Aku lagi butuh banget, nih. Bisa-bisa aku dibantai kalau nggak ada itu pintu..." Itachi menunjuk papanya yang mukanya (yang emang udah dari asalnya) serem banget.

"Waw, itu papamu? Macho banget. Papanya Nobita aja gemuk gitu,"

"Udah, deh. Terus, gimana, dong? Kamu nggak ada penggantinya?"

"Hmm... Ada aja, sih... Tapi lebih lama perjalanannya... Dan nggak sejenis 'pintu ke mana saja'..."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa, kok! Apaan?"

"Itu... Eh... Apa namanya? Maaf, suka lupaan... Aku ambil alatnya, deh... Yak, ini dia!! 'baling-baling helikopter'!!!" Doraemon mengeluarkan baling-baling heli dari kantongnya.

Itachi sweat-dropped. Matanya melotot. Bibirnya manyun.

"D...Dora-chan... Maksudmu 'baling-baling bambu', kan? Kok jadi baling-baling heli, sih?"

"Oh! Oh iya, salah, salah! Yak, 'baling-baling bambu'!!"

"Nah, gitu dong... Tapi, bukannya ini alat pelan banget, ya? Bisa dicepetin, nggak?"

"Oh, bisa, bisa! Tunggu bentar, tapi..."

5 jam kemudian, Doraemon baru selesai ngerombak itu alat. Baru ngerombak.

"Udah belum, Dora-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Diem ah, susah tau!" Doraemon kesel karena kerjaannya diganggu.

Itachi memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi.

3 jam berlalu. Doraemon selesai memodifikasi 'baling-baling bambu'-nya.

"Udah selesai, nih! Coba, deh!" Doraemon menyodorkan 'baling-baling bambu'-nya ke Itachi.

Itachi pake alatnya. Dan dia mulai terbang...

"Wii!!! Ita-nii terbang!! Ita-nii terbang!! Tobi-chan juga mau terbang!!" Tobi nge-applause Itachi dari bawah.

Itachi cuma senyam-senyum. Dia mulai terbang ke depan.

1 menit berlalu. Itachi baru terbang sejauh 1 cm dari kedudukannya semula.

"Wei, Dora-chan! Ini apaan, nih?! Kok aku jadi super duper pelan, sih? Harusnya kan jadi cepet??!!" Itachi ngeliat ke bawah, marah-marah sama Doraemon.

"Oh, maaf, maaf! Aku salah modifikasi! Turun deh, kubetulin lagi!" kata Doraemon.

Doraemon kembali berkutat pada alatnya. 5 jam ngerombak, 3 jam modifikasi jadi cepet, 5 jam nutup alatnya, dan 10 jam dandan.

"SELESAI! Kali ini, aku jamin pasti jadi cepet!" kata Doraemon.

"Yakin? Oke, kucoba dulu!" kata Itachi.

"Tobi-chan yang nyoba! Tobi-chan yang nyoba! Tobi-chan juga pingin terbang!!" Tobi udah pingin banget terbang.

Tobi akhirnya nyoba 'baling-baling bambu versi cepet' itu. Dia mulai naik ke atas.

"WAAA!!! Tobi-chan terbang!! Tobi-chan terbang!! Papa!! Ita-nii!! Kaku-nii!! Saso-nii!! Tobi-chan terbang!!" Tobi muter-muter.

"Aku nggak dipanggil sama dia... Padahal kan yang buat dia terbang itu alatku," kata Doraemon.

"Tobi-chan, coba deh kamu terbang ke depan," kata Itachi.

"Oke! Yak! Tobi-chan meluncur!!"

1 detik kemudian, Tobi lenyap dari pandangan.

"Loh? Ita-nii, Tobi-chan mana? Kok ilang, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Ita-nii juga nggak tau, Saso-chan," kata Itachi.

Sementara itu, di Brazil, Tobi celingukan.

"Yang lain pada ke mana, ya? Papa!! Kaku-nii!! Ita-nii!! Saso-nii!! HUWEEE!!!"

* * *

Setelah Tobi ditemukan lewat siaran TV anak hilang di Brazil, mereka pergi ke Indonesia dengan susah payah, karena mereka nggak punya kompas, jadi nggak bisa nentuin arah, sekaligus karena 'baling-baling bambu'-nya terlalu cepet.

"Aduh, sekarang kita di mana, nih?" kata Kakuzu.

"Eh...di mana, ya?" Sasori noleh ke belakang, "Wah! Apaan, nih? Kok tinggi, besar gitu? Kayaknya bagus kalau dijadiin boneka, ya?"

"Papa tahu itu apaan! Itu pasti patung Liberty di New York!" kata Pein.

"Hah? New York? Jauh amat sih, dari Indonesia! Ayo deh, kita terbang lagi!" kata Kakuzu.

0,16 detik kemudian, Pein nabrak sesuatu.

"Daddy! Daddy nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Uhh... Nggak apa-apa, sih... Tapi emang papa nubruk apaan ya, tadi?" Pein ngelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Nggak tahu juga, pi. Kayaknya sih, menara. Tapi kok..tinggi...banget...ya...??" kata Itachi yang leher belakangnya sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ngeliat ke atas.

"Kaku-nii tahu. Ini namanya menara Eiffel. Adanya di Paris," kata Kakuzu.

"Paris? Waw, keren ya, Kaku-nii!" kata Tobi.

"Iya, keren, Ini tempat kan romantis banget. Apalagi waktu malam-malam gitu. Wih, pemandangannya bagus banget! Blablablabla..." Sasori mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Paris.

"Iya, iya. Pokoknya, sekarang kita terbang lagi!" kata Itachi, menarik Sasori.

0,34 detik berlalu. Kakuzu tiba-tiba panik...dan jatuh ke air.

"Wuah! Tolongin Kaku-nii, dong! Kaku-nii nggak bisa berenang!! Blupblupblupblup..." Kakuzu meronta-ronta di air.

"Tenang aja, Kaku-nii. Nggak dalam, kok," kata Itachi.

"Heh?" Kakuzu merhatiin sekelilingnya. Kedalaman airnya cuma sekitar beberapa cm. Dia nggak tenggelam.

"Nggak tenggelam, kan?" tanya Pein.

"Nggak sih, pa. Tapi, 'baling-baling bambu'-nya kenapa, ya?"

"Kaku-nii keberatan, sih! Makanya jatuh! Kayak Tobi-chan, dong, langsing!" kata Tobi.

"Huh! Enak aja kamu bilang gitu! Ini pertanda subur tau, daripada kamu yang kurang gizi! Tapi, ini di mana, sih, ya?"

"Menurut pengamatan Ita-chan, kayaknya ini di Taj Mahal, deh," kata Itachi.

"Berarti kalau dijual mahal, dong? Namanya aja 'Taj Mahal'," kata Kakuzu, ngiler.

"Taj Mahal yang di India itu? Wah, berarti sebentar lagi sampe Indonesia, dong!" kata Sasori.

"Oke, lanjutin terbang!" Kakuzu pake 'baling-baling bambu'-nya lagi dan ikut terbang.

0,47 detik kemudian, giliran Itachi yang kena. Jubah Akatsuki-nya robek.

"Wah! Apaan, nih? Jubah Ita-chan!! Jubah Ita-chan robek!!" Itachi histeris.

"Wah, pantesan aja robek, kesangkut di sini, Ita-nii," kata Tobi.

"Eh, iya. tapi ini kayak puncak dari sesuatu, deh. Apaan, ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Warnanya kuning keemasan, ya? Kayaknya ini...kalau nggak salah, sih...Monas!" kata Sasori.

"Monas? Wah, berarti kita udah sampai di Indonesia! HORE!!" kata Pein.

Mereka pun turun.

"Tapi, Ita-chan, emangnya rumah si _**TIIIIIIIITTT**_ itu ada di mana, sih?" tanya Pein.

Hening. Daun-daun terbang.

"...Nggak tahu, pi," kata Itachi.

Hening lagi.

"APAAAA????!!!!!"

* * *

Di markas Akatsuki, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Hidan, dan Zetsu lagi main kartu.

"Wah! Dei-chan kalah lagi, un!" Deidara histeris.

"Itu akibatnya kalau nggak percaya Jashin-sama..." kata Hidan.

"Oh ya, gimana papa dan yang lain, ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Semoga aja mereka bisa dapetin film-nya. Udah lama banget, lho," kata Zetsu.

"Oh ya, memangnya mereka tahu di mana alamatnya si **_TIIIIIIITTTTTT_**?" tanya Konan.

"Nggak lah, ma. Itu kan nggak penting, soalnya mereka bisa pakai 'pintu ke mana saja'," kata Kisame.

"Iya, ma. Tenang aja, deh," kata Zetsu.

"Tapi, kok, Dei-chan punya firasat buruk, ya, un?" kata Deidara.

"Hi-chan juga. Kayaknya ada apa-apa, deh, sama Kaku-nii," kata Hidan.

Mereka terdiam.

"Ah, udahlah! Mereka pasti nggak apa-apa!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan main kartu.

* * *

Sementara Konan dan yang lain di markas enak-enak main kartu ditemani AC, Pein dan yang lain (lagi) jalan kaki dengan tubuh hampir gosong di Jakarta.

"Pa... Kita beli kipas dulu, ya? Panas banget nih, Kaku-chan sampe jadi tambah item," kata Kakuzu.

"Oke, tapi pakai duitmu ya," kata Pein seenak perutnya.

"Oke deh," Kakuzu pun berjalan ke seorang PKL (pedagang kaki lima, red) yang lagi jualan kipas.

Sementara Kakuzu nawar harga kipas sama penjualnya, yang lain cuma bisa bengong.

"Tumben aja Kaku-nii yang super pelit itu mau beli barang pakai duitnya sendiri," kata Sasori.

"Iya, tuh. Dulu dia kalau mau beli krupuk yang harganya 1500-an aja minta duit sama Ita-chan," kata Itachi.

"Kalau menurut Tobi-chan, sih, Kaku-nii udah tobat!" kata Tobi.

"Nggak mungkin, deh. Menurut papa, sih, karena itu kipas buat dia sendiri," kata Pein.

Dan ternyata dugaan Pein bener. Si Kakuzu cuma beli kipas buat dia sendiri.

"Nah, ayo jalan lagi, pa," kata Kakuzu nggak berperasaan.

"Ke mana? Kita kan emang nggak punya tujuan dari tadi," kata Pein.

"Gimana kalau kita tanya aja, ada nggak rental di sekitar sini," kata Sasori.

"Tobi-chan aja yang nanya! Mas, mas, tahu rental film terdekat, nggak?" kata Tobi.

"Oh, dari pintu masuk Monas, ke kiri. Setelah pertigaan petama, belok ke kanan. Habis gitu kan ketemu belokan ke kanan, nah..."

"Belok kanan?"

"Nggak, belum. nanti kalau udah ketemu belokan ke kanan yang ketiga, baru belok. Berhenti di depan rumah ketujuh dari kiri, di depannya itu..."

"Rental?"

"Nggak, itu rumah saya,"

"Loh, rentalnya?"

"Rumah saya itu rental, mas,"

"Oh, gitu. Bilang dong dari tadi. Dapet diskon, nggak, mas?"

"Emangnya kalian mau nyewa film apa, sih?"

"Eh... Anu, itu... Ita-nii, namanya apaan?"

"Itachi," kata Itachi.

"Nah, itu dia, mas!"

"Hah? Perasaanku kok nggak ada film yang namanya 'Itachi', deh,"

"Ita-nii, kata masnya nggak ada film yang namanya 'Itachi',"

"Hah? Film judulnya 'Itachi'? Ya jelas nggak ada, lah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sasori ngakak.

"Loh, terus, nama filmnya apaan, dong?"

"'Toilet'!"

"Oh, 'Toilet'. Tapi tadi kok Ita-nii bilangnya 'Itachi', sih? Tobi-chan jadi salah, kan,"

"Ita-nii kira Tobi-chan tadi nanya namanya Ita-nii. Tobi-chan nanyanya nggak jelas, sih," kata Itachi.

"Oh, jadi kalian mau nyewa film 'Toilet'? Ya udah, kukasih diskon, deh,"

"Yang bener, mas? Horee!!!!" Kakuzu jingkrak-jingkrak.

* * *

Mereka pun tiba di rental.

"Jadinya mau nyewa berapa hari, mas?"

"Tiga hari cukup, kok," kata Pein.

"Jadinya 70 ribu ya, mas,"

"HAAHHHH?????!!!!!!!! Katanya diskon, mas?"

"Harga normal aja nggak mungkin segitu juga, kan, daddy," kata Sasori.

"Harga normalnya 100 ribu, loh. Ini mas-masnya udah saya kasih diskon 30%! Itu kan udah untung,"

"Yee, jangan gitu dong! Ini sih, kelewat batas normal, tau!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya kalau mau nyewa, harus bayar 70 ribu!"

"Apaan sih, ribut aja?!" seseorang tiba-tiba datang.

"Loh? Kamu kan..." Itachi menunjuk orang itu.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu yang waktu itu, ya?"

Keduanya terdiam. Yang lain juga.

"Emangnya kamu siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Itachi diserang Pein pakai 'Chibaku Tensei'-nya.

"Apaan, sih?! Papa kira dia si _**TIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT **_itu!" kata Pein.

"Papi jangan terlalu cepet ngira, dong! Ita-chan kan cuma bercanda. Lagian, itu cowok, kali, pi. Si _**TIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_ kan cewek," kata Itachi.

"Mas, ini nih emangnya harga normalnya kalau nyewa 3 hari 100 ribu, ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hah? 100 ribu? Oh, kalian sih, tanyanya sama anak ini! Dia emang suka gitu sama penyewa. Sori, ya. Harga normalnya cuma 300 per hari, kok,"

"Oh, gitu. Berarti 900... Ada diskon, nggak, mas?"

"Hmm... ya udah, deh. Kukasih 500 aja, deh,"

"HOREE!!! Makasih, ya, mas!"

* * *

Sesampainya di markas, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Deidara menyambut mereka semua dengan gembira.

"Akhrinya, bisa nonton juga..." kata Konan, nggak sehisteris yang lain.

"Berkat aku, dong, yang," kata Pein.

"Saso-nii-chan!! Ternyata Saso-nii-chan bisa dapet filmnya!! Dei-chan seneng!!!" Deidara meluk-meluk Sasori.

"Iya, dong. Saso-nii kan kakak terhebat di dunia," kata Sasori bangga.

"Zetsu-nii! Zetsu-nii! Tobi-chan dapet filmnya! Tobi-chan dapet filmnya! Tobi-chan anak baik!! Tobi-chan anak baik!!" Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak di depan Zetsu.

"Iya, iya. Tobi-chan anak baik. Tapi kalimat Tobi-chan nggak usah diulangin terus, ya," kata Zetsu, kalem.

"Oke, Zetsu-nii! Oke, Zetsu-nii! Tobi-chan janji! Tobi-chan janji!"

Zetsu pasrah.

"Waiii!!! Kaku-nii hebat!! Kita bisa nonton filmnya bareng-bareng sekarang!!" kata Hidan, meluk Kakuzu.

"Siapa juga yang mau nonton bareng kamu? Cuih!" kata Kakuzu nggak berperasaan, terus pergi. Sedangkan Hidan meratap di bawah sorot lampu.

"Berarti DVD-nya si _**TIIIITT**_ udah dibalikin, kan, Ita-chan?" tanya Kisame.

"Belum, Kisa-nii," kata Itachi.

"Loh? Terus, kalian dapet filmnya gimana?"

Itachi menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kisame.

"Oh, gitu, ya. Terus, berarti harusnya kalian bawa 2 DVD, dong. Tapi, ini kok cuma ada 1, sih? Lagian, gambar di DVD-nya sama kayak yang kita pinjam dari **_TIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT_**," kata Kisame.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka menyadari sasuatu dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di rental yang tadi...

"Wah, apaan nih? Loh? Ini kan DVD film 'Toilet'? Jadi, tadi mas-mas itu ngambil DVD apaan?"

Kayaknya itu 'sesuatu' yang mereka sadari tadi.

**~Chapter 5: DVD-NYA!!!~End~**

* * *

Makasih ya, udah baca! Tapi, bagi yang belum baca 'Notes' di pembukaan chapter ini, tolong dibaca, ya, sekarang!

Sekali lagi, makasih! Review juga, ya!


	6. Ditangkep dan Disita

**Title: **Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author: **MiraiIzError

**Chapter: **6 - Ditangkep dan Disita

* * *

"Misi mas, tahu rental terdekat, nggak?" tanya Pein.

"Oh...itu, sih..."

"Tahu, ya, mas? Di mana?"

"...Itu, sih, aku nggak tahu. Sori deh, mas,"

Pein melongo.

"Aduh, di sini nggak ada orang yang tahu rental terdekat, ya?! Dari tadi ditanyain 'nggak tahu' melulu jawabannya!" Pein ngamuk.

"Udahlah, Pein. Kita bisa tanya orang lain lagi, kan," kata Konan.

"Yah, iya juga, sih,"

'Keluarga' Akatsuki pergi ke Indonesia lagi setelah kejadian di chapter lalu. Tapi kali ini, semuanya ikut pergi, bahkan Konan pun ikut.

Bedanya, sekarang mereka nggak terdampar di Monas-nya Jakarta, tapi di Candi Borobudur-nya Jogjakarta.

"Duitku... Hiks hiks... Duitku..." Kakuzu masih meratap karena kemaren duitnya 500 terbuang sia-sia.

"Udahlah, Kaku-nii. Ngapain nangisin duit, sih? DUlu waktu Saso-chan mati malah nggak ditangisin," kata Sasori, mulai sebel sama Kakuzu.

"Nangisin kamu sih buang-buang air mata. NGGAK PENTING!"

"........Uhhhhh.........HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Sasori meluk Kisame sambil nangis, terpukul sama perkataan Kakuzu.

"Cup, cup," Kisame ngelus-ngelus kepala Sasori.

"TOBI-CHAN HEBAT! TOBI-CHAN ANAK BAIK!! HOREE!!!!!" Tiba-tiba Tobi teriak-teriak sambil lompat-lompat dari tiang listrik ke tiang lainnya.

"OH EM JIIII!!!!! TOBI-CHAAANN!!!!!!!! KAMU NGAPAIN??? AYO TURUN, NANTI JATUH!!!" Itachi teriak lebay sambil megangin kedua pipinya.

"Tobi-chan! Turun! Malu-maluin aja!!" teriak Hidan dengan pelan.

Tapi Tobi nggak kunjung turun. Tobi masih di atas tiang, gelayutan dan meluk-meluk tiang.

Tiba-tiba, Tobi menghilang. Yang lain kaget dan lega.

"Tobi-chan di mana, yah?" Deidara celingukan, nyari Tobi.

"Suara Sunagakure Petang! Selamat sore, saudara-saudara. Berita terbaru yang kami dengar, bahwa telah ditemukannya monyet yang kabur dari Kebun Binatang di Surabaya. Tempat ditemukannya adalah di sekitar Candi Borobudur di Jogjakarta. Berikut kami tampilkan gambar monyet tersebut," suara dari TV yang disetel keras-keras memecah keheningan dan gendang telinga.

"Heh? Sunagakure kok sampai sini, sih?" tanya Sasori, bingung.

Zetsu ngeliat gambar di TV yang nampilin berita monyet ketemu itu.

"Lah, itu kan si Tobi-chan!" kata Zetsu histeris.

"Mana, mana???!!!" yang lain dorong-dorong Zetsu sampai mereka kejungkir semua.

"Itu tuh, yang di TV!"

"Mana TV-nya, nggak kelihatan," kata Itachi sambil melotot dan kayang.

"Makanya jangan pakai Sharingan! Nanti matamu tambah rusak loh, Ita-chan,"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Itu udah jadi style-nya Ita-chan. Kalau Ita-chan nggak pakai Sharingan, nanti jadi kayak bukan Ita-chan lagi..."

"Tapi, Zetsu-nii, walaupun Kisa-chan dan yang lain nggak pakai Sharingan, tapi masih nggak bisa kelihatan, tuh," kata Kisame, matanya udah keluar dari rongganya.

"Tapi Zetsu-nii kok bisa ngeliat, sih? Sedangkan kita nggak," tanya Deidara yang matanya ketuker sama mata Kisame.

"Oh ya, penglihatanku kan lebih tajem dari kalian," kata Zetsu sombong.

"Udah, udah. Sekarang, nggak usah mikirin Tobi-chan. Kita nyari rental lagi!" kata Pein, mulai nanya-nanya ke orang-orang lagi.

"Duh, capek..." Hidan ngeluh setelah hand-stand dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba, Hidan ngerasa ada yang narik sabitnya.

"WUAHH!!!" Hidan jatuh ke belakang.

"WUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Deidara ngakak, terus dipukul Hidan.

"Siapa, sih?!"

"Mas, Anda tahu, kan, bahwa dilarang membawa benda tajam?" Polisi super beringas berdiri di belakang Hidan, megang sabitnya.

"Ke mana, pak? Saya sih, dari dulu selalu bawa sabit itu ke mana-mana. Udah jadi _soulmate _saya, pak. Balikin, dong,"

"Balikin-balikin! Enak aja! Ini saya sita karena kamu sudah melakukan pelanggaran!"

"Lah??!! Tapi pak..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! ni sudah saya beri keringanan, tahu! Anda bisa saja dipenjara gara-gara sabit ini! Masih untung cuma disita! Huh!"

Polisi itu melenggang pergi, menimbulkan gempa hebat.

"Sa...Sabit...ku... Sabitku..." Hidan nangis, air matanya berubah jadi...air, lah! Masa mutiara? Emangnya Hidan itu putri duyung??

"Pak! Pak pol!! Tunggu, dong!" Kisame lari-lari ke arah polisi tadi.

"Ada apa, mas? Kok tahu kalau nama saya Pol?" kata polisi tadi, berbalik ke arah Kisame.

"Loh, bener yah? Oh ya, Pak Pol tahu rental deket sini, nggak?"

"Yang deket sih nggak ada, soalnya yang terdekat aja jaraknya sekitar 10 kali badan saya ini,"

"Wah, itu sih deket, kali, pak! Di mana, tuh?"

"Oh, tinggal lurus terus aja, terus belok kiri di belokan ketiga. Nah, itu..."

"Nyampe rentalnya?"

"Nggak, belum. Jangan dipotong, dong,"

"Iya, iya, pak. Terus, ke mana lagi?"

"Ya tinggal jalan aja terus, nah kalau udah ketemu rumah terakhir di pojok kanan..."

"Hmm???"

"Itu dia..."

"Rental?"

"Nggak, itu rumahnya Adi Setyabudi. Di depannya itu rentalnya,"

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih ya, pak Pol! Duluan!"

"Ya, ya... Eh, tunggu!"

"Apaan lagi, sih, pak?"

"Saya sita pedang kamu itu! Yang di punggung itu!"

"Hah? Ini? Bukan pak, ini bukan pedang! Beneran, kok, bukan pedang!"

"Terus, itu apaan?"

"Kulit hiu!! Kulit!! (Shameda artinya "kulit hiu", red)"

"Kok segede itu, sih?"

"Namanya kulit hiu pasti gede, kan, pak. Hiu kan gede,"

"Iya juga, yah. Ya udah, nggak jadi kusita, deh,"

"Oke! Makasih, pak!"

"CURANGGGG!!!!!" Hidan nyakar-nyakar Kisame.

* * *

"Mas, ada film 'Toilet', nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Ita-nii ngomong sama siapa, sih? Serem ih, ngomong sendiri," kata Deidara, perlahan menjauh dari Itachi.

"Oh nggak, Ita-nii cuma latihan ngomong sama petugas rentalnya nanti waktu nyampe rental,"

"Aneh-aneh aja,"

"Nah, kita udah nyampe, tuh!" seru Pein senang, menunjuk rental yang ada di pojok.

Mereka pun masuk.

"Wih, penuh juga, ya," komentar Kakuzu.

"Mas, ada film 'Toilet', nggak?" tanya Itachi ke petugas rental.

"Wah, maaf mas, tapi tadi udah dipinjem duluan,"

"Yahh... Gimana, dong?" Sasori mewek.

"Oh, kalau mau, ada rental lain di deket sini. Mungkin di sana ada,"

"Oh, di mana tuh, mas?" tanya Hidan.

"Kalian keluar dari gang ini, terus belok kanan. Setelah ketemu bunderan, muter-muter sebanyak 7 kali, terus lurus lagi. Nah, waktu belokan ke kiri pertama setelah itu, belok ke kiri. Nanti rentalnya ada di paling pertama di sisi kanan,"

"Makasih ya, mas!"

"Tapi, muter-muter 7 kali di bunderan itu buat apa?" tanya Konan.

"Oh, itu sih, cuma buat nambah-nambahi aja. Nggak guna, kok. Nggak usah juga nggak apa-apa,"

"Oh, gitu. Kirain harus,"

"Nggak mungkin, lah,"

"Ya udah. Ayo, pergi ke sana,"

* * *

Mereka sampai di bunderan.

"Nah, dari sini, kita lurus terus, kan?" tanya Pein, memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Kakuzu.

Mereka jalan terus, lalu belok ke kiri.

"Loh? Kisa-nii mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Mana, ya? Kok nggak ada, sih?" Deidara celingukan.

Sementara itu, Kisame lagi ngitung.

"Udah 7 puteran, belum, ya? Tadi sampai mana, sih? 3? 4? Duh, lupa, kan! Ulang dari awal, deh... 1.... 2.... 3..... Yang lain mana, ya? Apa udah selesai muter-muter?"

* * *

"Kisa-nii kok lama banget, ya..." Sasori mulai nggak tenang.

"Biarin dulu aja, deh. Kita masuk aja duluan," kata Pein, masuk ke dalam rental.

"Mas, ada film 'Toilet'?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, ada. Mau pinjem ini?"

"Iya lah, mas. Kalau nggak, ngapain kita nanya?"

"Ya, ya. Cuma ini?"

"Iya, cuma itu,"

"Berapa hari, mas?"

"Per harinya berapa?"

"Minimal 3 hari, itu 700 rupiah,"

"Oh, ya udah, 3 hari aja, mas,"

Itachi ngerogoh kantungnya.

"Loh, Ita-chan nggak bawa duit. Yang lain gimana?"

"Nggak bawa,"

Semuanya menatap Kakuzu.

"NGGAK,"

"...Mas, harus bayar sekarang, ya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Nggak, kok. Bayarnya bisa nanti waktu balikin,"

"Bisa waktu balikin tuh, Ita-chan,"

"Oh, syukur, deh," kata Itachi, lega.

Mereka pun pulang ke markas, tentunya setelah mastiin kalau filmnya udah dibawa.

* * *

Sesampainya di markas, suasana langsung jadi gegap gempita.

"AKHIRNYA!! Saat-saat ang dinanti-nantikan tiba juga!!" Pein nangis-nangis sambil meluk-meluk film itu.

"HOREE!! Kita bisa nonton sekarang!!" teriak Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, dan Sasori.

"Duitku nggak dipakai!!!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Sabitku..." cuma Hidan yang nangis-nangis.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Tobi-chan dan Kisa-chan gimana?" sela Konan.

Mereka langsung terdiam.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Kebun Binatang...

"Halo! Namaku Tobi. Namamu siapa?"

"A-aa....U-uu... A-aa... U-uu..."

"Oh, A-aa... U-uu... ya,"

* * *

Sementara itu lagi, di Jogjakarta...

"Telah ditemukan ikan hiu hilang!! Bagi yang merasa memiliki, silakan diambil di pos satpam terdekat! Bila tidak ada yang memiliki, akan kami bebaskan ke laut lepas setelah 3 hari! Sekian,"

**~Chapter 6: Ditangkep dan Disita~End~**

**

* * *

**Yak! Maaf lama ngupdate-nya, ya.

Makasih bagi yang udah nunggu dengan setia dan baca, apalagi nge-review!

Dan maaf kalau ada yang nggak atau kurang berkenan di paru-paru...

Sebentar lagi mereka bakalan nonton 'Toilet'... yah... tapi nggak tahu lagi bencana apa yang bakalan menimpa keluarga ancur ini...

Ya udahlah, pokoknya, sekali lagi, maaf, dan makasih!!


	7. Finally Or Not?

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author: **MiraiIzError

**Chapter: **7 - Finally... Or not?

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei dan Yasuhiro Wada-sensei... Awwhhhh!!! Maafkan dakuuuuu!!!!! Jangan dirajam!!!!

**Note: **Jangan-jangan-jangan! Kenapa harus selesai?

* * *

Semua anggota keluarga Akatsuki udah duduk manis di dapur, siap nonton. Bahkan udah nonton.

"WOOIIII!!! Pada ngapain kalian di dapur?! Katanya mau nonton film? Gimana, sih?" Pein teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"SSSSSTTTTT!!!! Diem, un! Lagi seru-serunya, nih!" kata Deidara dengan semua mulutnya, menyebarkan air suci ke mana-mana.

"Kalia nggak jadi nonton?" tanya Pein, kali ini dengan telepati.

"Lah, pi, ini kan lagi nonton," kata Hidan, memandangi microwave dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Hah?" Pein celingukan nyari TV, sementara yang lain tutup hidung.

3 hari berlalu. Pein masih celingukan. Yang lain masih nontonin microwave.

"Kalian nonton apa, sih? Papa nggak ngeliat ada TV di sini," kata Pein akhirnya.

"Ini, loh, daddy. Film horror. Gila, serem banget," kata Sasori sambil masih memandangi microwave dengan ketakutan.

"Nggak, bukan, ini film thriller. Aduh! Pasti sakit, deh, digituin!" kata Itachi, makan...ralat, gigit bantal.

"Salah, salah. Ini film humor. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Hidan, ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Salah semuanya, un! Ini film roman, un... Hiks hiks hiks..." kata Deidara, nangis dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yang bener tuh film kuliner gitu, tau!" kata Zetsu yang ilernya udah bikin sungai.

"Yang mana, sih?! Jangan bikin papa bingung, dong!" Pein kesel karena semuanya jawab beda-beda.

"Horror Thriller Humor Roman Kuliner!!!!!!!!" kata semuanya serempak dengan semangat '90 bagi dua kali dua bagi dua.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YANG MANA YANG BENER??????!!!!!!!"

"AKU!!!!!!"

"..........." Pein nggak bisa ngomong lagi. Menyerah.

Pein kemudian sadar apa yang mereka tontonin: MICROWAVE SUCI-nya yang udah nangkring selama 1579 tahun di atas meja dapur. Di atasnya ada debu setebal 30 cm yang tertata dengan rapi.

"Kalian ngapain nontonin microwave?" tanya Pein, merhatiin apa isi microwave itu.

Karena nggak ada yang jawab, Pein semakin merhatiin microwave itu.

Rinnegan-nya ditarik sampai sepanjang 10 meter. Alisnya dikerutin sampai hilang. Pein mulai bertapa.

Setelah mendapat pencerahan, Pein tahu isi dari microwave itu. Isinya adalah.....

"AYAM GORENG!!!! HOREEE!!!! AYO KITA MAKAN!!!!!" Tobi yang tiba-tiba dateng teriak di kuping Pein.

Tobi dijitak Pein.

"Ayam goreng? Jadi itu film-nya?" tanya Pein, memastikan.

"Iya, dong. Film horror, kan? Kan nyeremin, tuh. Bagi umat ayam," kata Sasori.

"Nggak, thriller. Itu kan penyiksaan, nggak berperi-keayam-an," ujar Itachi.

"Humor, lah. Kan lucu, tuh, ngeliat matanya keluar-keluar gitu, bulu-bulunya pada rontok, (kata-kata selanjutnya disensor karena melanggar hukum umat ayam)" Hidan masih ngakak.

"Yee, roman, tau! Liat tuh, cumi-cumi yang di baskom itu nangis-nangis ngeliatin ayam pacarnya disiksa, un. Air matanya sampai menuhin baskom, tuh," kata Deidara, menunjuk cumi-cumi yang ada di baskom penuh air (habis dicuci terus direndam sama Konan, pink. Kenapa pink? Udah bosen sama red).

"Nggak, itu sih kuliner. Kan nanti ayamnya kita makan," kata Zetsu yang kelelep karena liurnya udah jadi laut.

Pein sweat-dropped.

* * *

Saat makan siang pun berlangsung dengan indah dan harmonis di kamar mandi.

"Oh ya, tadi ayamnya kok masih ada bulunya gitu?" tanya Pein sambil berusaha ngeluarin bulu-bulu ayam yang tadi secara nggak sengaja ketelan lewat teliga.

"Oh, itu sih karena kita masukin ayamnya langsung ke microwave, nggak kita kulitin dulu," jawab Sasori.

"Hah? Kok gitu?" Pein udah berhasil ngeluarin bulu-bulu ayam yang udah jadi kemoceng, tapi lewat hidungnya.

"Ya, soalnya waktu kita cabutin bulu-bulunya, ayamnya teriak 'petok-petok' terus gitu, sih. aripada tetangga marah-marah, mendingan langsung kita masukin aja ke microwave," jelas Itachi sambil makan daging ayam yang dibentuk dango.

"Oh, gitu. Terus, kalian dapat ayamnya dari mana?"

"Kivha wemui idhu avaw fi vegawangang bekangwa sewevah, wadi nganggulhf. Whavewa kiwa sifir ngwa avha gaw dunwa, fha uwa, vwiva emvwak awa," Hidan jelasin dengan mulut penuh dan robek, sampai-sampai peluru(baca: nasi)-nya ngejotos Tobi sampai koit.

"Ogh, vwifu. Ewhang kawfian uwa bwebeyan tavhu, ivwu awam awa wang fuwa avha wak?" Pein juga bicara dengan mulut penuh, mebuat piercing-nya keluar semua dan nusuk-nusuk Deidara dan Kakuzu yang ada di sebelahnya sampai anemia.

"Nggak tau juga, pi. Tapi katanya Hi-nii nggak apa-apa kalau kita ambil, jadi ya kita ambil aja," jawab Itachi.

"Wawan givhu, ghong. Kawo ikhu wuvfha ovwaw, wimawa?"

"Itu sih urusan lain, daddy. Katanya Kaku-nii," jawab Sasori.

"Vavhi Weiyn viwang gifhu, wavi kowk vhafhi Weiw veveth mwavan, vi?" tanya Hidan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, papa sama Hi-chan ngomong apa, sih? Jangan pakai bahasa bintang utara, dong! Zetsu nggak ngerti, nih! Kok Ita-chan sama Saso-chan bisa nyambung, sih?" Zetsu ngomel-ngomel karena nggak tega ngeliat kupingnya tersakiti oleh suara-suara merdu dari mulut papa dan adiknya (tapi tega ngeliat adik-adiknya yang lain berkunjung ke alam baka dan nggak balik-balik).

"Hi-chan udah ngomong biasa, kok, tadi. Emangnya Zetsu-nii kopoken (sakit telinga, red), jadi nggak bisa denger apa yang Hi-chan sama papi Pein omongin tadi?" tanya Hidan, setelah puas nelen bulet-bulet makanan yang udah selama 25 menit diemutnya.

"Iya, Zetsu-chan, kok nggak bisa denger, sih? Mau ke THT?" Pein kembali berbicara dengan normal setelah muntahin isi mulutnya ke atas jenazah Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Deidara.

"Gimana bisa tau apa yang diomongin, kalau papa sama Hi-chan aja ngomongnya nggak jelas gitu?!" Zetsu menolak kenyataan bahwa dia emang udah harus ke THT karena belum bersihin telinga sejak lahir, karena nggak bisa kalau pakai kaki (dan nggak ada yang mau bantuin dia).

"Tadi Hi-nii ngomong, 'Kita nemuin itu ayam di pekarangan tetangga sebelah, lagi nganggur. Karena kita pikir nggak ada yang punya, ya udah, kita ambil aja'," jelas Sasori.

"Terus, papi bales, 'Oh, gitu. Emang kalian udah beneran tau, itu ayam ada yang punya apa nggak?'," tambah Itachi.

"Setelah Ita-nii ngomong, daddy ngomong, 'Jangan gitu, dong. Kalau itu punya orang, gimana?',"

"Dan, Hi-nii bilang lagi, 'Papi Pein bilang gitu, tapi kok papi Pein tetep makan, sih?',"

"Oh..." Zetsu manggut-manggut.

Sedetik kemudian, Tobi, Deidara, dan Kakuzu bangkit lagi dari mati surinya sambil geleng-geleng plus slow motion dan nunduk, mencoba buat suasana serem, ngelawan Zetsu yang lagi manggut-manggut.

Zetsu berhenti manggut-manggut. Kelompok Tobi-Deidara-Kakuzu pun berhenti geleng-geleng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tobi-chan, Kisa-nii mana? Kok kamu pulang sendirian, sih?" tanya Deidara, kembali duduk dan makan.

"Hah? Emangnya Kisa-nii kenapa? Tobi-chan nggak tahu apa-apa," jawab Tobi, polos dan tak berperasaan.

"Heh? Loh, kamu nggak sama-sama Kisa-nii? Terus, Kisa-nii sekarang ada di mana, sih?"

Sementara itu, di Jogjakarta...

"Papiiiii!!!! Mamiii!!!! Ita-chaaaannnn!!! Tolongin Kisa-chan!! Kisa-chan bukan hiu!!!" Kisame teriak-teriak dari dalam akuarium Sea World.

Kisame tengok kiri. Tengok kanan. Depan. Belakang.

Semuanya air. Ikan. Dan...

"HIUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

Kisame cepat-cepat berenang ke hulu dan berakit-rakit ke tepian.

Sementara Kisame teriak-teriak parno di dalam akuarium, orang-orang yang di luar pada denger suara 'blup-blup-blup-blup-blup'.

"Ini udah sehari, kok belum ada yang ngambil, ya?" kata petugas yang masukin Kisame ke dalam akuarium.

"Tau tuh. Tapi katanya kan dia dititipin di sini sampai 3 hari aja. Kalau nggak ada yang punya, katanya mau dibebasin ke laut lepas, kan?" balas temannya.

"Gimana kalau kita usulin ke bos, itu hiu biar di sini aja? Soalnya kayaknya si Sharkie (hiu betina yang dilihat Kisame tadi, red) suka sama dia, deh. Biar mereka pasangan aja. Lumayan kan, bisa ngembang-biakkin hiu?"

"Iya juga, yah. Biar hiu nggak terancam punah lagi, tuh,"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke markas Akatsuki yang dipenuhi oleh tikus dan orang-orang yang (nggak) waras.

Mereka lagi asyik-asyik makan ayam yang, anehnya, dari tadi nggak habis-habis walaupun yang makan nggak lain adalah 7 makhluk aneh.

Tiba-tiba...

_**BRAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Uhuk uhek ohok ehok ehuk!!!!!!!!" Mereka semua kesedak gara-gara bunyi keras yang tiba-tiba meluncur dengan lemah gemulai di udara.

"KALIAN!!! APA-APAAN KALIAN???!!!" teriak seseorang.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara: pintu depan. Tapi ternyata pintu depannya nggak kelihatan karena mereka ada di kamar mandi yang ketutup pintunya.

Pein pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri 'tamu'-nya.

"Ada apa ya, pak?" tanya Pein, mukanya yang kedua diperlihatkan: ramah dan murah senyum yang bikin muntah setiap orang yang lihat wajahnya dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter.

Pein merhatiin orang itu. Matanya jelalatan, sampai-sampai orang itu ngerasa nggak sreg banget.

_'__Orang ini mirip petani yang di Harvest Sun, deh,'_ pikir Pein.

"Oh... Nggak apa-apa, pak. Saya cuma pengen ketemu sama anak-anaknya bapak," kata orang itu, nahan supaya nggak muntah.

"Oh, gitu. Yang mana, ya, pak?"

"Semuanya aja,"

Pein buru-buru balik ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Woi, kalian dicari tuh!" kata Pein yang disambut dengan gelegekan dari semua mulut yang ada di sana.

"BUSET! Sopan dikit, dong, sama papa sendiri! Kalian dicari tamunya, tuh! Sana, cepetan keluar! Ngotor-ngotorin kamar mandi aja!"

Anak-anak nggak tahu sopan santun itu pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, menemui tamu yang sama nggak tahu sopan santunnya tadi.

"Halo, bu!" Tobi nyalamin tamu itu dengan sok kenal sok deket sok akrab, sampai-sampai mereka foto mesra bareng.

"Ba-Bu-Ba-Bu! Saya ini laki-laki, tau!"

"Nggak. Habisnya Tobi pakai topeng, sih. Jadinya nggak kelihatan jelas. Maaf yah, tante,"

"Bapak!"

"Bapak,"

"EHEM, kenapa bapak nyari kami, ya? Ada perlu apa sama kami, pak?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, itu... Oh ya, sebelumnya, boleh saya minta kantung muntah?"

Setelah diambilkan oleh Deidara, tamu itu muntah-muntah.

"Makasih, ya,"

"Emangnya bapak kenapa, kok mau muntah?" tanya Sasori.

"Nggak, ngeliat tampangnya bapak kalian itu buat saya pengen muntah,"

"Oh ya, bapak ngapain, kok nyari kami? Ada urusan apa ya, pak?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Gini, saya cuma mau bilang ke kalian..."

Orang itu diam sejenak. Kemudian menatap mereka dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Dan ia membuka mulutnya lagi, berkata...

"BALIKIN SI PLEKI!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi kaget tapi pura-pura tenang.

Tobi nangis.

Sasori mulai retak.

Kakuzu buru-buru ngejahit badannya lagi.

Deidara meledak.

Zetsu lenyap ke dalam tanah.

Hidan nusuk-nusuk badannya sendiri.

Kisame naik motor boat, menghindari kejaran fans-nya (Sharkie).

"...Maaf pak, Pleki itu sapa yah? Kami nggak kenal, tuh .....Kayaknya," kata Deidara yang entah bagaimana udah kembali jadi asal lagi.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA NGGAK TAU, YA! CEPETAN BALIKIN PLEKI!!!"

"Maaf ya pak, TAPI PLEKI ITU SIAPA???!!! KAMI NGGAK KENAL ITU MAKHLUK, TAU!!!" Hidan akhirnya ngomong.

"JANGAN BOHONG! PASTI KALIAN YANG NYULIK PLEKI KESAYANGAN SAYA! CEPAT BALIKIN!"

"PLEKA-PLEKI! SIAPA LAGI ITU PLEKI, KITA AJA NGGAK KENAL, GIMANA MAU NYULIK??!!"

"PLEKI ITU PELIHARAAN KESAYANGAN SAYA!!"

"KAMI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK NIAT NYULIK ANJING, PAK! TOLONG DIINGAT, DICAMKAN, DIHAPALKAN, DAN DITURUTI SAMPAI NANTI WAKTU ULANGAN!!"

"Emang ulangannya kapan, pak Hidan? Saya kok nggak tahu, sih?"

"Ulangannya minggu depan! Dicatat di agenda, ya!"

"WOIII!!!!!!" Yang lain neriakin 2 orang yang udah berubah posisi jadi guru dan murid itu biar sadar.

"Oh iya, ehem, SEKARANG BALILKIN PLEKI!"

"UDAH DIBILANGIN KAMI NGGAK NIAT NYULIK ANJING, PAK! BAPAK INI GIMANA, SIH??!!"

"Hah? Anjing? Pleki kan bukan anjing,"

"Bukan anjing? Tapi, Pleki itu kan nama anjing, pak,"

"Memangnya Pleki itu harus nama anjing, ya?"

"Uh... Eh... Ng... Nggak juga, sih..."

"Nah, ya udah! Jadi kan nggak ada masalah, dong, Pleki itu anjing apa ayam!"

"AYAM??!!" Sasori yang lagi merekatkan kembali retaknya tiba-tiba teriak, membuat retaknya malah jadi nambah.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasori baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan nutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh... Jadi kalian tahu di mana Pleki, ya..."

Mendadak, langit gelap. Lampu mati. Halilintar menyambar-nyambar, membentuk siluet dari petani itu.

Semuanya berubah menjadi horror...

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Semuanya teriak lebay, nangis, meringkuk di pojok, memeluk satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba...

_PET!_

Lampunya kembali menyala.

"Ada apaan, sih? Kirain tadi lampu mati, tapi ternyata bisa dinyalain. Bikin kaget aja," Konan tiba-tiba muncul, bawa belanjaan banyak, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain? Bapak siapa, ya?"

Anak-anak itu pun berlinangan air mata haru.

"Ma... Mama..."

"Hah??"

"MAMAAAAAAA!!!!! HUWEEE!!!!!" Mereka semua langsung lari ke arah Konan dan meluk-meluk Konan dengan nista.

"Udah, udah. Ngomong-ngomong... Bapak siapa, ya?"

".......Ayam saya mana?"

* * *

"PLEKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sebuah teriakan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Pleki... Pleki... Mengapa ini harus terjadi padamu?? Ple...ki... PLEKIIII!!!!! Huk huk huk..." Petani itu berlutut di depan piring berisi tulang-belulang Pleki.

"Udahlah pak, ayam aja disesali. Kan masih bisa beli yang baru," kata Deidara dengan tenangnya.

"ENAK AJA KAMU NGOMONG! PLEKI ITU AYAM KESAYANGAN SAYA YANG NGGAK ADA DUANYA, TAU! KAMU MALAH NGOMONG SEENAK PERUTMU SENDIRI!! HUWAAAAA!!!!!!" Petani itu ngambil goloknya dan ngejar-ngejar Deidara tanpa ampun.

"Aduh, aduh, maaf pak, maaf!! HUWA!!!"

"Yah, biar kapok dia," Petani itu duduk, memandangi bunshin-nya yang sedang mengejar Deidara.

"Maaf pak, emang kenapa sih, kok ayam aja dijadiin peliharaan? Mana kesayangan, lagi? Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga cuma buat nyayangin ayam seekor," tanya Kakuzu.

"YA JELAS BUAT DIMAKAN LAH! Makanya saya kesel, karena kalian udah makan Pleki duluan! Padahal saya baru saja mau sembelih itu ayam sebelum kalian curi!"

Yang lain bengong, sementara Deidara masih jogging.

* * *

Matahari berganti bulan. Terang berganti gelap. Ayam berubah jadi burung hantu. Malam pun tiba.

"Hmm, nggak nyangka kalau tujuan itu petani nyayangin Pleki cuma buat dimakan," kata Zetsu.

"Tobi-chan kira Pleki itu peliharaannya beneran! Eh, nggak tahunya... Malang sekali nasibmu, Pleki-chan... Semoga kau tenang di sana..." Tobi berdoa di depan makam Pleki.

"Jangan pakai dupa! Mahal!" Kakuzu ambil dupa yang ada di depan makam Pleki dan nyimpen lagi dupa itu di lemarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dei-chan masih belum balik juga, yah?" tanya Sasori.

"Kayaknya belum, deh. Dia di mana, ya?" Itachi melihat ke luar jendela. Sepi.

Deidara emang nggak bakalan ditemuin cuma dengan ngeliat ke luar jendela, karena dia lagi main lumpur di Sidoarjo.

"Loh, kalian belum tidur? Ayo cepetan tidur, udah malam!" kepala Pein muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Iya, iya..."

Mereka semua langsung beranjak pergi. Kecuali Hidan yang ternyata udah ngorok di lantai.

"Hi-chan, bangun! Tidur di kamarmu sana!" Pein dengan tidak berperasaan nendang Hidan.

Hidan masih nggak bangun, tapi udah nyampe kamarnya dengan sukses karena tendangan maut Pein.

"Woi Hi-chan, jangan ngotor-ngotorin lantai dong, tidur di tempat tidurmu, sana!" Zetsu mau nendang Hidan ke tempat tidurnya, tapi Itachi menghentikannya.

"TUNGGU! Lihat deh yang dipeluk Hi-nii apaan," kata Itachi, mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari pelukan Hidan.

Setelah berhasil diambil dan dilap (karena ada bekas liur Hidan), mereka menyadari bahwa...

"KITA BELUM NONTON 'TOILET'!!!!!!!!"

**~Chapter 7: Finally... Or not?~End~**

**

* * *

**Euh, maaf deh kalau mereka nggak jadi-jadi nonton filmnya, apalagi di chapter kali ini cuma bagian terakhirnya yang nyambung sama 'Toilet'!

Tapi kalau diubah, agak susah juga sih...jadi saya memutuskan, tujuan dari chapter ini adalah untuk 'take a break' dari 'Toilet'!

Chapter berikutnya bener-bener balik lagi, nyambung sama 'Toilet'! Tapi masih belum tahu apakah mereka akan jadi menontonnya atau tidak...

Ya udah, gitu aja! Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih karena udah baca fic dan chapter ini!

Saksikan acara berikutnya pada jam dan saluran yang sama! Sampai jumpa! ^^


	8. Why Don't We Watch It Now?

**Title: **Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author: **MiraiIzError

**Chapter: **8 - Why Don't We Watch It Now?

**Warning:** BEWARE!!!! TIDAK UNTUK ANAK-ANAK!! DI BAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA CHAPTER INI!! TERUTAMA PADA BAGIAN AWAL DAN AKHIR!!

**Note: **Maaf yang semaaf-maafnya karena sudah diulur terlalu lama acara nontonnya... Silamat menikmati fanfic sya ini, tapi mohon dibaca saja, jangan dimakan...

* * *

Saat ini jam 2 subuh. Suasana damai dan tenang. Semua orang sudah pasti sedang bersenang-senang di alam mimpinya, kecuali bagi yang mimpi buruk atau begadang. Tetapi, semua itu dihancurkan oleh teriakan menggelegar dari suatu makhluk berambut dan beralis warna jagung, serta bermata langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Papi, mami, bangun, un!! Ayo kita nonton film-nya sekarang, un!!! Semuanya udah nunggu, nih!!" Deidara mendobrak pintu kamar orang tuanya, membuat apapun yang ada di dalamnya terekspos dengan cukup jelas di matanya.

Termasuk dua orang yang sedang...

**_BUAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!_**

(Naruto yang selama ini jadi narator langsung tepar di lantai setelah Pein memukulnya dengan tenaga dalam untuk menghalanginya mengatakan kata-kata yang dilarang agama)

"Pa...pi... Umm...." Deidara tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat adegan yang tidak senonoh itu.

"Dei...chan..." Pein menatap Deidara tajam, "PERGIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I, i, iya, pi! IYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"TUTUP PINTUNYA!!"

Deidara yang udah lari 1 meter langsung balik lagi, dan menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat, kemudian lari lagi.

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Deidara nangis-nangis dan teriak dalam hati, takut dimarahin karena teriak pagi-pagi.

"Loh, Dei-chan, kamu kenapa? Kok nangis gitu? Mommy sama daddy di mana?" tanya Sasori yang udah duduk manis di depan TV.

"Sa... Saso-nii-chan... Ta... Tadi... Tadi..."

"Tadi...?"

"De... Dei-chan... Dei-chan ngeliat... Papi... sama mami... lagi..."

"Lagi...?"

"Ah, lama banget sih kamu ngomongnya, Dei-chan?! Biar Hi-nii yang manggilin papi Pein sama mami Konan!" Hidan beranjak dari duduknya, dan langsung menuju kamar Pein dan Konan.

"Hi-chan, tunggu, Zetsu-nii ikut!" Zetsu dengan susah payah berdiri dan mengikuti Hidan.

"Hi-nii! Zetsu-nii! Tunggu, jangan ke sana, un!!!" Deidara mencoba mencegah kedua kakaknya yang nggak tahu apa-apa itu.

Tapi terlambat. Hidan dan Zetsu menghilang dari pandangan karena ketutupan tembok.

"...Ada apa, sih, Dei-chan?" Sasori masih penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Hidan dan Zetsu sampai di depan pintu kamar Pein dan Konan.

"Papi Pei..." Hidan baru mengetuk pintu itu sekali, tetapi sudah ada jawaban dari dalam.

"APAAN, SIH????!!! JANGAN GANGGU PAPA LAGI, YA!!! PERGIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Terdengar suara Pein yang bernada marah.

Hidan dan Zetsu spontan mundur.

"Pa...Papi Pein kenapa, yah, Zetsu-nii?" tanya Hidan pada Zetsu.

"Nggak tahu, tuh. Memangnya papa lagi ngapain, sih?" Zetsu mendobrak pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dengan kakinya.

Hidan melongo, _speechless_. Zetsu menutup _Venus Flytrap_-nya.

Dan setelah Deja Vu dialami oleh Pein dan Konan, teriakan terdengar kembali. Lebih keras.

"PERGIIIIIIIII!!!!!! JANGAN LUPA TUTUP PINTUNYAAAA!!!!"

Hidan dan Zetsu langsung buru-buru pergi, tentunya setelah menutup pintu itu.

* * *

"Udah ngerti, kan, sekarang, un? Makanya, untuk sementara waktu, mendingan kita jangan ke sana, un," kata Deidara yang udah terbebas dari _shock_.

"Nge... Ngerti... Udah, deh... Jangan dibahas lagi..." Zetsu masih menutup venus flytrap-nya.

"Kapok!!! Hi-chan kapok!!!! Jashin-sama, ampunilah hambamu ini!!!!!!!" Hidan merasa benar-benar sangat-sangat berdosa.

"Emangnya, papi sama mami ngapain? Tobi-chan nggak ngerti," kata Tobi dengan polosnya.

Semua mata yang ada di sana memandangnya. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adik mereka yang paling kecil dan belum bernoda itu.

Tobi hanya diam, menunggu jawaban dari kakak-kakaknya.

Itachi mendesah. Ia menatap Kakuzu yang ada di sebelahnya. Tatapan penuh arti.

"Nggak, Ita-chan. Kaku-nii nggak suka sama kamu, suer! Maaf, ya," ternyata Kakuzu salah mengartikan tatapan Itachi itu.

"Najis!" kata Itachi, mencoba menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Kakuzu, "Bukan itu maksud Ita-chan,"

"Lha, kalau bukan itu, terus apaan, dong?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu. Ia malah melihat ke arah Sasori dengan tatapan yang sama.

Sasori tahu maksud Itachi. Ia menggeleng.

"Tobi-chan," Itachi memegang pundak Tobi, "Papi sama mami lagi tidur,"

"Heh? Tidur? Terus, ngapain tadi Dei-nii, Hi-nii, sama Zetsu-nii sampai kayak gitu? Memang tidurnya kayak gimana, Ita-nii?" tanya Tobi, lagi-lagi dengan polos.

"Eh... Itu... Em... Mereka... Anu..."

Melihat kakaknya terjepit, Deidara langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, mendingan kita nonton sekarang aja, deh. Daripada nunggu papi dan mami... em... bangun, nanti kan kelamaan, un,"

Semuanya setuju. Kecuali Itachi.

"Anu..." kata Itachi dengan nada keberatan.

"Ada apa, Ita-chan?" tanya Hidan.

"Papi sama mami kan memang bisa nonton nanti, tapi Kisa-nii gimana? Kita kan nggak tahu Kisa-nii ada di mana,"

"Ah, nanti juga dia pulang sendiri. Lihat tuh Dei-chan, tadi malam kan dia pulang sendiri karena kelaparan. Kisa-chan pasti juga gitu nanti. Tinggal waktu aja,"

"Nggak mungkin! Buktinya, udah 2 hari dan Kisa-nii nggak pulang-pulang juga. Jangan-jangan...Kisa-nii udah...udah... HWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Nggak mungkin, ah. Pasti, suatu saat nanti dia bakalan pulang,"

"Iya, nanti. Masalahnya, NANTI ITU KAPAN??!!"

"...Tahun depan, kali,"

"HWAAAAAAAA!!!!!! KISA-NIIIII!!!!!"

Melihat adiknya nangis kayak gitu, Hidan jadi nggak tega juga.

'Kalau Kisa-chan nggak balik-balik juga, Ita-chan bakalan kayak gini terus, nih,' pikir Hidan, 'Apa mendingan Kisa-chan dibawa pulang aja, yah? Tapi gimana? Semuanya bahkan nggak tahu Kisa-chan ada di mana sekarang. Hmmm...'

_**TRING!!**_

Muncul lampu bohlam 700 watt yang menyala terang di atas kepala Hidan.

"Hi-chan tahu!!" Hidan tiba-tiba teriak, membuat yang lain kaget.

"Hah? Hi-nii itu tahu, un? Dei-chan kira manusia, un. Ternyata bukan, yah?" kata Deidara, menanggapi kakaknya.

"Bukan itu! Hi-nii beneran manusia!"

"Lho? Tadi katanya tahu, un,"

"Ah, udahlah! Tobi-chan! Cari ikan di selokan depan rumah, sana! Nggak usah gede-gede juga nggak apa-apa! Cepetan, yah!"

"Berapa, Hi-nii?" Tobi beranjak, siap pergi ke depan rumah.

"1 ekor aja, lah! Ngapain banyak-banyak?"

"Ya kirain suruh cari yang banyak..."

Tobi pergi tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

"Memang buat apa ikannya, Hi-chan?" tanya Zetsu.

"Jelas buat dimasak, lah!"

"Loh, tadi kan kita udah sarapan? Ternyata Hi-chan masih laper, toh? Sori ya, tadi jatahnya Hi-chan Zetsu-nii ambil,"

"HAH??!! Pantesan aja waktu sarapan, kok rasanya punya Hi-chan lebih dikit dari yang lain??!!" Hidan menyiapkan sabitnya.

"Eh, eh, tunggu! Bukan Zetsu-nii yang ngambil, tapi Kaku-chan!! Zetsu-nii kan cuma makan daging manusia! Nggak yang lain! Apalagi sayur bayam-mu itu, Zetsu-nii 100% nggak makan tumbuh-tumbuhan!!"

"Oh, jadi Kaku-nii??!!" Hidan berbalik, menatap Kakuzu.

"Iya, tuh," jawab Kakuzu dengan tampang 'nggak-kuatir-bakalan-kebunuh-sama-Hidan-karena-punya-5-hati'.

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Hidan yang ketularan virus Shannaro dari Sakura langsung menyerang Kakuzu tanpa ampun.

"STOP!!!" teriak Sasori sok pemimpin.

Ternyata teriakan cempreng Sasori ngefek. Hidan berhenti nyerang Kakuzu. Sebagai gantinya, dia nyerang Sasori.

"Hi...Hi-niii... Tunggu!!" Itachi mencoba menenangkan Hidan.

Lain dari yang sebelumnya, Hidan masih terus menyerang Sasori dengan membabi melek.

"TUNGGU, KATA ITA-CHAN!!!"

Hidan berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ita-chan?" tanya Hidan, tampangnya udah berubah dari tampang iblis jadi tampang _innocent_.

"Eh... Apa tadi?" Itachi menatap Deidara.

"Kenapa Hi-nii nyari ikan," jawab Deidara.

"Oh ya, kenapa Hi-nii nyari ikan?"

"Karena ikan itu kunci untuk memanggil Kisa-chan!!" kata Hidan dengan penuh semangat.

"Heh? Kok bisa?? Caranya???" Itachi mulai berbinar-binar, berharap apa yang Hidan bilang itu bener, soalnya kan Kisame bisa pulang kalau itu bener.

"Bisa dong! Kita tinggal taruh aja ikannya di panci, terus kita goreng deh! Kisa-chan pasti langsung balik karena nggak tega kamunya dimusnahkan!"

"Kalau gitu, kenapa nyari di selokan? Yang gampang dong,"

"Apaan yang gampang? Perasaan itu yang tergampang, deh,"

"Ikan mas koki peliharaannya Kisa-nii,"

_'Iya juga, ya,'_ batin Hidan.

"OKEE!!! Ayo kita kukus peliharaan Kisa-chan!!" Hidan mengambil ikan Kisame dari kamarnya.

"Kok dikukus, sih? Nggak direbus aja, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Masa ada ikan direbus?"

"Iya juga, ya,"

"Masa ada ikan dikukus? Digoreng, dong!" Sasori menghalangi niat Deidara dan Hidan untuk mengukus ikan malang itu.

"Tapi kayaknya kalau dibakar lebih enak, deh," kata Zetsu.

Setelah berdebat tentang 'ikan Kisame enaknya diapain' dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, mereka akhirnya setuju dengan satu keputusan: panasin air sampai suhunya lebih dari 100 derajat celcius, terus masukin ikannya Kisame di dalam air itu. Nggak lupa, air dan ikannya diletakkan di halaman rumah biar kalau Kisame dateng langsung ketahuan.

* * *

**_TIIIIIITTTTTTTT.......!!!!!!_**

"Woi! Nasinya udah matang, tuh!" kata Itachi.

"Nasi-nasi! Air, tau!" Sasori membenarkan Itachi.

"Ya, apa aja, lah! Zetsu-nii, tolong angkat ceretnya, dong!"

Zetsu beranjak ke dapur.

1 jam... 2 jam... 5 hari... 8 minggu... 3 bulan... 10 tahun... 1 abad...

"Zetsu-nii mana, sih? Ngangkat cerek aja susahnya minta ampun!!" Deidara berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Deidara melihat...

Zetsu sedang berdiri di depan ceret yang masih siul-siul.

"Zetsu-nii!" panggil Deidara.

"Holoh? Ada apaan, Dei-chan?" Zetsu menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Ngapain Zetsu-nii? Kok ceretnya nggak diangkat-angkat juga, sih?"

"Ya bentar, dong. Zetsu-nii lagi mikir gimana caranya ngambil itu ceret dengan tidak menggunakan tangan,"

"Aduh, susah amat sih? Pakai kaki aja, dong!"

"Nggak mungkin. Nanti Zetsu-nii malah kehilangan keseimbangan terus jatuh. Kalau Zetsu-nii jatuh kan pasti ceretnya ikut jatuh. Kalau ceretnya jatuh, airnya tumpah. Jadi kita harus manasin air lagi. Itu kan namanya buang-buang waktu,"

"Lha, Zetsu-nii pikir, Zetsu-nii berdiri diem di sini itu nggak buang-buang waktu?"

"Nggak. Kan Zetsu-nii nggak cuma diem, Zetsu-nii juga mikir,"

"Kalian ngapain, sih? Dei-chan! Kenapa nggak dari tadi aja, ceretnya diangkat? Buan-buang duit buat gas aja," Kakuzu tiba-tiba datang dan mengangkat ceretnya.

"PANAAAASSSS!!!!!" teriak Kakuzu yang, entah kenapa, mulai jatuh.

"Ya ampun!!!" Itachi, Sasori, dan Hidan yang baru saja menyusul ke dapur langsung menuju ke arah Kakuzu, bersiap menangkap...

Ceret.

_**BLUKK!!**_

Kakuzu jatuh dengan indahnya di lantai yang keras dan halus. Sementara ceret jatuh di tangan Itachi, Sasori, dan Hidan yang empuk tapi kasar.

"PANASSS!!!" Grup ItachiSasoriHidan melepas tangan mereka dari sentuhan sang ceret karena kepanasan.

Ceretnya mulai jatuh ke lantai lagi.

"HUPP!!!" Deidara memegang pegangan ceret itu dengan jubah Akatsukinya.

_**KLONTANG!!! Tang... Tong... Tang...**_

Ceretnya masih tetap jatuh. Soalnya ceretnya lepas dari pegangan ceretnya.

Otomatis, mau nggak mau harus mau, mereka memanaskan air lagi.

* * *

Setelah airnya mendidih dan ceret diambil tanpa ada halangan, mereka semua kumpul di halaman.

"Kaku-nii ngabis-ngabisin air sama gas aja, kita kan harus manasin air dua kali!" kata Hidan.

"Mau gimana lagi, Kaku-nii jatuh karena tangan Kaku-nii kepanasan," jawab Kakuzu.

"Zetsu-nii baru tahu kalau orang bisa jatuh gara-gara tangannya kepanasan," komentar Zetsu.

Kakuzu cuma bisa diam, karena nggak tahu mau jawab apa lagi. Runtuhlah sudah harga dirinya setelah kejadian tadi. Jatuh cuma gara-gara tangannya kepanasan. Rekor baru...

Kakuzu bersorak, "YES!! Rekor baru!!! Kalau gitu, Kaku-chan bisa dapat duit banyak, dong, karena masuk rekor!!! HOREEE!!!"

"Loh? Kakak semuanya pada ngapain ke halaman? Mau nemenin Tobi-chan nyari ikan?" topeng Tobi muncul dari balik pagar.

"Hoh? Jadi dari tadi Tobi-chan masih nyari ikan di selokan? Pantesan aja nggak ketemu-ketemu waktu dicariin di dalam rumah. Ikannya kita pakai yang punyanya Kisa-nii," kata Sasori.

"Oh, gitu," Tobi melompati pagar, masuk ke halaman.

Dan dimulailah upacara mencemplungkan ikan mas koki Kisame ke dalam air mendidih.

Hidan memegang ekor ikan itu. Lepas.

"Buset, licin juga," Hidan kesel.

Dia mengambil ikan itu lagi. Lepas lagi.

"IIHHH!!!"

Dan berkali-kali gitu... Sampai akhirnya ikannya langsung dilempar ke air mendidih.

"HYAATTT!!!" Hidan melempar ikan itu masuk ke dalam air mendidih.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!! MIZU-CHAAAANNNN!!!" Kisame tiba-tiba datang, mengambil ikan kesayangannya itu dari dalam air mendidih, dicium, terus dimasukkin ke dalam akuarium lagi.

"Kalian ngapain, sih? Mizu-chan kok disiksa gitu? Nanti Mizu-chan bisa mati!!" Kisame menatap adik-adik dan kakak-kakaknya, sekaligus menyiapkan Samehada-nya.

"Hi-chan/Hi-nii!! Hi-chan/Hi-nii yang salah!!Dia yang masukin Mizu-chan ke air mendidih itu!!!" semuanya menunjuk Hidan.

"Lah?? Kok Hi-chan, sih? Apa dosa Hi-chan??" Hidan mencoba kabur dari tebasan Samehada Kisame.

"PEMBALASAN KARENA TADI UDAH NYERANG PAKAI SABITMU!!!" teriak Kakuzu dan Sasori.

* * *

"Karena Kisa-nii udah balik, kenapa kita nggak nonton filmnya sekarang, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya, lah! Mendingan kita nonton sekarang juga!!" Kisame udah nggak sabar buat nontonin cowok cakep.

"Bentar, bentar! Sampai Hi-chan selesai dijahit lagi seperti semula sama Kaku-nii, ya!" kata kepala Hidan yang badannya yang termutilasi oleh Kisame lagi dijahit sama Kakuzu.

Semuanya, kecuali kakuzu, menatap kepala Hidan.

"...Selamat berjuang, ya, Kaku-nii/Kaku-chan. Hi-nii/Hi-chan juga," yang lain pergi ke dalam, meninggalkan Kakuzu dan Hidan di taman.

Kakuzu melihat kepala Hidan.

"...2 jam lagi Kaku-nii balik buat jahit kamu lagi," Kakuzu menyusul ke dalam rumah.

Hidan ditinggal sendiri.

"WOIII!!! Paling nggak kepala Hi-chan dibawa, dong!! Biar Hi-chan juga bisa nonton!!!" Hidan mulai teriak-teriak gila di halaman.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kakuzu yang memanjang memegang rambut Hidan, lalu menariknya.

"ADUHH!!! ADUH!!! Jangan pakai cara kayak gini, dong!! Rambut Hi-chan nanti lepas, nih!!!"

Ternyata bener. Rambut Hidan yang ditarik semuanya lepas, membuat kepalanya ketinggalan gitu aja.

"WEI!! Rambut indah Hi-chan!! Pitak, nih!! Pitak!! Nggak bisa jadi model shampoo Clear lagi, deh!"

Tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah di sebelah kepala Hidan, lalu menendang kepalanya ke dalam rumah, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam tanah.

* * *

Semuanya udah kumpul di depan TV. Termasuk Hidan yang kepalanya di atas meja dan badannya di halaman.

Kisame memasukkan CD film ke dalam CD Player yang tentu aja udah dihubungkan ke TV terlebih dahulu.

Itachi memencet tombol "Play" di menu film.

Dan mulailah film tersebut.

**~Chapter 8: Why Don't We Watch It Now?~End~**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya mereka nonton juga, deh...

Maaf bagi semua yang nunggu, yah. Maaf juga karena fic ini diulur terus.

Tapi, paling nggak, kan, mereka udah jadi nonton (Minus Pein dan Konan, alasannya udah diketahui dari awal chapter ini)!

Dan... Soal 'tidak untuk anak-anak' itu karena adegan yang memunculkan Pein dan Konan di bagian awal dan penyiksaan terhadap Hidan di bagian akhir...

Terima kasih juga, karena udah baca fic ini dan chapter ini!!

Chapter selanjutnya tentu aja tentang film 'Toilet'!!

Sekali lagi, maaf, dan terima kasih!!

Best regards~

P.S.

Kalau bisa, tolong review, yah! Thanks!! ^^~


	9. And Here It Is

**Title:** Akatsuki Nonton...

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Chapter:** 9 - And Here It Is...

**Note:**

Untuk tulisan biasa, situasi yang sebenarnya (bukan di film).

_Untuk tulisan yang miring semua, atau Italic, situasi di film. Dan yang dibatasi strip (-) merupakan latarnya._

* * *

_-Suasana kelas di pagi hari-_

_"HEII!!!"_

_"Wah, kok bisa, sih??!!"_

_"Pagi semuanya!!"_

_"Aduh, jangan berisik, dong! Gue mau tidur, nih!"_

_"Woi, ngapain lo makan bekal pagi-pagi gini?"_

_"Eh, lo udah tahu si Toni dari kelas 11-X? Anaknya cakep banget, lho!"_

_Berisik._

_

* * *

_"Apa-apaan, nih? Nggak jelas," kata Sasori.

"Sssttt!!! Kan memang biasanya awal-awal film itu nggak jelas, nanti kalau filmnya udah selesai jadi super jelas!" kata Itachi.

* * *

_-Jalanan di siang hari-_

_Di sini juga sama. Berisik._

_Kenapa sih, orang-orang membuat keributan?_

_Aku benci tempat berisik. Aku ingin ketenangan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada kata 'tenang' untukku._

_Lihat saja, begitu tempat yang sepi kudatangi, semua orang yang ada di sana pasti langsung ribut._

_Seperti sekarang ini._

_Mereka semua tertawa. Mereka menertawaiku, aku tahu itu._

_Mungkin karena aku ini..._

_"Hei, Toilet!"_

_

* * *

_"AH! itu dia! 'Toilet'!!" Deidara tiba-tiba teriak seneng.

"Emangnya kenapa sama toilet?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu kan judul filmnya, Hi-nii,"

"Iya juga, yah,"

"Terus, apa hubungannya, Dei-nii?" tanya Tobi.

"Yahh... Akhirnya filmnya nyambung juga sama judulnya, gitu loh!! Dari tadi kan belum ditampilin itu kata toilet,"

"Perasaan Kaku-nii udah, deh, waktu tokohnya keluar sekolah. Di sisi kanan ada papan tulisannya 'toilet',"

"Itu sih, WC sekolahan!"

"Udah, udah, diem!" Zetsu menenangkan.

* * *

_"Plis, deh! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" kata cowok yang suaranya jadi narator dari tadi.  
_

_"Ah, itu kan panggilan 'kesayangan' lo, Toilet! Kenapa, sih, lo nggak mau dipanggil Toilet?" balas temannya yang berjenis kelamin sama, dan tinggi tubuhnya tidak dapat ditoleransi. Terlalu tinggi.  
_

_"Panggilan kesayangan apaan?! Aku sebel, tau, dipanggil gitu!"_

_"Rik, Rik. Kenapa nggak, sih? Emangnya ada masalah apa sama panggilan itu?"_

_"Semuanya! Emang kamu mau dipanggil Toilet? Atau nggak, WC?"_

_"Ya, ya. Tapi julukan itu kan pas banget buat lo! TO-I-LET. Tokang_(1)_ ngiler en melet_(2)_,"_

_

* * *

_"Heh? Kok 'tokang', sih? Bukannya itu harusnya 'tukang', yah?" komentar Sasori.

"Yah, emang harusnya gitu, tapi si author yang maksa jadi 'tukang', soalnya kalau 'tokang', kan, singkatannya jadi 'Toilet' bukan 'Tuilet'," jawab Kisame.

"Kebalik, tau! 'tukang' jadi 'tokang' dan 'Tuilet' jadi 'Toilet'!" Zetsu ngeralat Kisame.

"Oh, iya, salah,"

"Harusnya sih bukan 'Tokang', tapi 'Tobi'. Jadinya 'Tobi ngiler en melet'," kata Deidara.

"Loh, Dei-nii tau dari mana kalau di dalam topeng Tobi-chan ngiler sambil melet-melet?" Tobi kaget.

Yang lain ikut-ikutan kaget setelah denger ucapan Tobi, dan langsung menjauh dari Tobi, kecuali Hidan yang nggak bisa gerak sama sekali(3).

* * *

_Layar menunjukkan wajah cowok yang dipanggil 'Toilet' tadi. Dari mulutnya keluar cairan. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan iler_(4)_?_

_Ia segera menghapusnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Sedangkan kalau gue dipanggil WC, apaan coba? Nggak nyambung sama sekali,"_

_"Wadi Congok_(5)_! Puas??!! Nama panggilan kamu mulai sekarang!"_

_"Hei, jangan gitu dong sama temen sendiri..."_

_"Halah, kamu juga gitu, kok!"_

_"Ya, ya. Toilet dan WC. Kalian serasi banget, ya," seseorang tiba-tiiba muncul._

_"Hei, Simon. Dari mana aja lo? Lama banget, sih," kata Wadi._

_"Sori, sori. Gue tadi disuruh piket dulu sama KK_(6)_ gue. Pegel, nih!"_

_"Apa urusan gue kalau lo pegel?"_

_"Ya pijitin, dong. Sebagai temen yang baik masa lo nggak mau bantuin temen yang susah, sih?"_

_"Perasaan gue lo kaya, deh. Lihat aja, badan lo super subur gitu,"_

_Simon memandangi badannya yang memang sejak kecil berbobot melebihi rata-rata._

_"Mending subur, daripada lo yang nggak makan setahun!" Simon menunjuk Wadi._

_Sekarang Wadi yang menatap tubuhnya yang memang mirip tauge._

_"Udah, udah. Kita jadi jalan, nggak, sih?" 'Toilet' menengahi kedua sahabatnya itu._

_"Jadi, lah! Ayo, cabut!"_

_

* * *

_"Mereka mau nyabut apaan, sih?" tanya Tobi-chan.

"Bukan 'cabut' yang itu. 'Cabut' yang mereka bilang itu artinya 'pergi' atau 'berangkat'," jawab Deidara.

"Ohh..."

* * *

Layar menampilkan suasana di mall yang ramai.

_"Kita mau ngapain dulu, nih?" tanya 'Toilet'._

_"Makan dulu yuk, gue laper, nih!" kata Simon._

_"Ah, makan terus yang lo pikir! Perasaan gue, baru aja lo ngabisin satu setengah bungkus kentang goreng, deh," Wadi mengomentari Simon._

_"Apanya yang satu setengah? Gue cuma makan satu, kok!"_

_"Sisanya punya Riko kan lo makan juga tadi. Masih nggak nyadar? Kasihan tau si Riko, kentangnya langsung lo ambil gitu tadi!"_

_

* * *

_"Oh, jadi si Toilet itu nama aslinya Riko," kata Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"Kok tahu, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Soalnya kan kita udah tahu kalau yang gendut itu namanya Simon, dan yang kurus itu namanya Wadi. Nah, terus, tadi Wadi bilang 'kasihan si Riko'. Riko itu siapa? Ya jelas yang tersisa, dong, si Toilet itu!"

"Ohh..."

* * *

_"Yah, sori, ya Rik! Lo nggak marah, kan?"_

_Riko menggeleng._

_"Tuh, kan!"_

_"Ya udah, deh! Tapi, habis makan segitu masa lo masih mau makan, sih?"_

_"Ya mau gimana lagi? Gue beneran laper, nih! Gue nggak kayak lo, Di! Lo, sih, makan sebutir kacang aja udah kenyang!"_

_"Mending! Hemat, tau! Daripada elo yang makan nasi goreng buat 10 orang berpuluh porsi juga nggak bakalan kenyang!"_

_"Itu namanya manfaatin hidup, Di! Kalau elo nggak bisa makan banyak lagi nanti, gimana?"_

_"Terserah deh, apa kata lo. Tapi, lo yang bayar, ya! Gue nggak mau nanggung, loh!"_

_Mereka pun menuju food court di lantai teratas._

_

* * *

_"Kok gini-gini terus, yah? Bosen," kata Hidan.

"Udahlah, diem! Ini kan baru 10 menit-an dari awal kita nonton tadi. Wajar, dong, kalau masih pembukaan," kata Kakuzu.

* * *

_-Kamar Riko-_

_Riko sedang tidur telentang, tentu saja di tempat tidurnya, menatap ke luar jendela di langit-langit kamarnya._

_Saat itu sedang hujan. Riko menatap air yang tiada henti turun dari langit._

_'Sama seperti mulutku ini, ya,' batinnya._

_Ya, memang sama seperti mulutnya. Seperti yang Wadi bilang, 'tukang ngiler'._

_Entah kenapa, dari kecil, bahkan sejak lahir, mulut Riko selalu mengeluarkan air ludah yang tidak pernah berhenti._

_Kalau 'melet', itu hanya ejekan tambahan yang dicapkan padanya untuk melengkapi julukannya sehingga dapat disingkat menjadi ''Toilet'._

_'Mengapa aku punya kelainan seperti ini? Sejak kecil, semua orang menatapku jijik. Karena kelainanku ini juga, aku tidak punya teman. Yah, kecuali Wadi dan Simon. Hanya dua orang itu yang mau berteman denganku,'_

_**Krieett...**_

_Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka._

_"Siapa?" Riko mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.  
_

_"Ini mama, Riko. Ayo makan, sudah jam segini. Mama masak makanan kesukaanmu, nih," Dari pintu yang terbuka itu muncul seorang ibu-ibu, sepertinya itu ibunya Riko._

_"Baik, ma. Nanti aku turun,"_

_"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Apa kau sudah makan waktu jalan-jalan tadi?"_

_"Banyak, ma. Simon terus mengajak makan. Walaupun aku hanya minum, lebih dari 10 gelas pasti sudah cukup untuk membuatku kenyang, kan, ma?"_

_Ibunya hanya tersenyum._

_"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kamu lapar, makan, ya. Nanti kamu sakit," ibunya berjalan keluar._

_"Baik, ma,"_

_

* * *

_

Pein dan Konan yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka dan keluar dari kamar, mendapati 'anak-anak' mereka sedang serius menonton film.

"Ini 'Toilet', ya?" tanya Pein.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan menggubris pertanyaan Pein.

"Haloo??? Ada orang, nggak, sih?" tanya Pein lagi.

Masih hening.

"Ini rumah apa kuburan, sih?!" Pein kemudian pergi karena kesal.

* * *

_-Suasana sekolah pada waktu pulang sekolah-_

_"Hei, Wadi," panggil Riko._

_"Oh, Riko. Ada apa?" tanya Wadi._

_"Kita jadi pergi setelah ini?"_

_"Oh, itu... Mmmm... Anu, gue nggak bisa, nih... Masalahnya... Ehh... Gimana bilangnya, ya...."_

_"Wadi! Jangan lupa, ya, jemput aku nanti di rumahku jam 2!" kata seorang perempuan pada Wadi._

_"Oh, oh, iya! Tunggu aja, deh!" balas Wadi pada perempuan itu._

_"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya..." kata Riko._

_"He... Hehe... Sori, Rik. Tapi ini pentiiiinnnngggg.....banget! Lo tahu, kan, kalau gue lagi PDKT sama itu cewek? Tadi dia ngajakin gue jalan, masa kesempatan dibiarin gitu aja, sih?! Jadi, yah..."_

_"Ah, nggak apa, kok. Kita kan kemarin sudah jalan juga,"_

_"Yang bener, Rik? Yess, doain gue, yah, biar gue sukses deketin tuh cewek!"_

_Riko mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Wadi, yang membalas Riko dengan senyum lebarnya._

_

* * *

_"Hmm," Konan yang tadi ikut menonton terlihat begitu serius menonton film itu.

Sementara itu, Pein yang kembali karena bosan sendirian, duduk di sebelah Konan dan ikut menonton.

* * *

_Riko berjalan, menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang ramai. Ia lalu melihat Simon dan menyapanya._

_"Hei, Simon!" sapa Riko._

_"Hei, Rik! Kenapa?" balas Simon._

_"Anu, itu... Kita jadi jalan, nggak?"_

_"Eh, anu, gue ada urusan, sih... Jadi, kali ini nggak bisa... Sori, ya, Rik. Lain kali, deh,"_

_"Oh, nggak apa, kok,"_

_"Ya, maaf, ya, Rik! Gue duluan, yah! Harus buru-buru, nih! Daahhh!!"_

_"Hati-hati, ya!"_

_"Sipp dah!"_

_Simon pun berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Riko sendirian._

_Riko melihat punggung Simon yang lebar, berlari menjauh meninggalkannya._

_Lalu ia mendesah. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi._

_

* * *

_**PET!!**

Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Otomatis, TV dan DVD player ikut mati.

"WUAAAHHHH!!!!" sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara keras yang dapat menimbulkan polusi suara dalam jarak maksimal 2 km dari asal suara, yaitu markas Akatsuki.

**To Be Continued...**

**~Chapter 9: And Here It Is...~End~**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**(1)** Seperti yang telah dikatakan Kisame, merupakan plesetan dari 'tukang'.

**(2)** Menjulurkan lidah.

**(3) **Hidan tidak dapat bergerak karena di akhir chapter sebelumnya, tubuhnya terpotong dan yang ada di dalam rumah hanya kepalanya yang belum disambungkan kembali dengan tubuhnya.

**(4) **Air ludah.

**(5)** Sejenis dengan bodoh, merupakan kata hinaan.

**(6)** Singkatan dari Ketua Kelas.

* * *

Yah, akhirnya mereka jadi nonton juga, walaupun ada gangguan...

Tapi karena gangguannya di tengah-tengah film dan di akhir chapter, jadinya tidak terlalu mengganggu (anggapan author) dan mereka akan langsung menonton lanjutannya di chapter berikutnya...

Kalau ada pertanyaan, "kenapa filmnya nggak diselesaikan aja di satu chapter?", jawabannya karena saya tidak ingin membuat satu chapter terlalu panjang, jadi saya pisah.

Dan... saya ingin meminta maaf karena fic buatan saya ini tidak jelas, membosankan, tidak lucu, terkesan terlalu dilama-lamakan, jelek, terlalu dibuat-buat, OOC, kurang deskripsi, ataupun yang lainnya. Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan saya itu.

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anda karena telah membaca cerita dan juga chapter ini, juga karena telah me-review.

Dan bagi orang-orang yang menyadari ada disclaimer untuk Stephanie Meyer-sensei...

Bukan berarti saya memparodikan karya dari beliau, tapi saya hanya mengambil judul dari salah satu karyanya yang telah saya ubah. Anda pasti tahu karyanya yang mana yang sya sebut. Jika tidak, ucapkanlah kata 'Toilet' terus menerus dengan cepat.

Itu saja, dan terakhir, saya akan mencoba untuk meng-update fic ini secepatnya.

Best regards.


End file.
